Fushy-Wushy
by Draven Diabella
Summary: Ok, the title has NOTHING to do with the actual story. It's your basic S&S romance comedy thing. *SK marie has taken over!! it is the kawaiiest story!!!! ssooooo cute!!! and keeps you laughing!!! a MUST read!!! (oh and plz review Draven's first story!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HI!!! I'm a new writer!! Only cuz I was NAGGED by SkullyCat Marie and TC! So…this is my first chapter and there's more to come! Please r&r. Oh, by the way, the title has nothing to do with the story. TC just thought it was a fluffy kind of story. ^.^'

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!!

"Alright class, settle down. I have an important announcement to make." Ms. McKenzie said to the grade 10 students that she had. It was the same class she taught in grade five. The class settled. "Now I know that this is math class, but, I have been asked by the principal to teach CAPP for a few weeks so, I've decided that you are all getting married!" She said happily.

"What happens with math?" asked Takashi.

"Well, all couples will have 'money' to spend on the things they want and need. That will take care of math for now. But there will be a budget. They will also have a choice to have children, pets, things like that. I have made a little booklet that includes everything I want you and your partner to decide on."

"Will all partners be boy-girl?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Yes. We have an even number of boys and girls in this class. I have already paired everyone up, before anyone asks if you can choose your own partners."

There were a few groans from the class.

"When I call you and your partners name's, could one of the two please get a booklet from the front. Ok, let's start. Sakura, you're with…Li. Any objections?" She asked the class. Syaoran and Sakura's hands shot up in the air.

"Not by the couple. Li, could you please get a booklet? Meilin, you're with…Scott. Any objections? Good. Eriol, you're with…Tomoyo. Naoko, you're with…" and it went on like that until there were only two people left. She stopped asking if there were any objections after Tomoyo and Eriol. Scott was a transfer student from North America. He was also on the Soccer team with Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi. That's how he had first met Meilin. "Please get started."

Sakura turned around to face Syaoran. "So, did you look at the booklet?" She asked him.

"Yeah. First we have to decide on what kind of wedding we want, where we want to honeymoon, if we want kids and how many. Stuff like that." He answered her. She took the booklet away from him.

"Ooh! Li! Look at this wedding! It's so pretty!" She exclaimed. He groaned.

"Kinomoto, you can do all the wedding planning. I'll go for whatever you want." He told her.

"Li, this is a team effort. That means you have to help. So what do you think of the outside autumn one?" she asked.

"Yes, fine. It's perfect. What next." He said impatiently.

"Li, you didn't even look at it!" She whined.

"Yes I did and it's fine. So what's next." He replied.

"Fine! Don't help with the wedding." Sakura said, a little angry. "Now we have to decide on where our honeymoon is going to be." 

"What about Europe?" He suggested.

"Li! That's so romantic! Are you sick?" She teased.

"Very funny. So Europe is good?" He asked again.

"It's perfect! We'll have to go to Paris first!" She told him.

"Why?" He was a little confused.

"Because it's the City of Love silly!" She explained.

"And then Rome and Greece. Then we'll go home." He stated.

"Wow Li! I didn't know you could be so romantic!" Sakura teased again. He blushed slightly, but she didn't notice.

"Who said anything about romance? They're interesting places. You'd know that if you paid attention in class." He teased her back.

"Speaking of home, what type of house do you want to live in?"

"A nice one." He replied casually.

"Do you want to have kids?" She asked.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then we'll have kids."

"Really? We will?"

He put on a teasing grin. "If you want, we could practise now."

"LI! We're in class!" Sakura teased back. "Maybe later."

"You promise?" Syaoran asked.

_'I think he's flirting with me_!' "If you behave."

"Are you sure you want me to behave?"

"No." She said simply.

_'I think they're flirting with each other_!' Tomoyo thought to herself since she heard every word they said. __'They are so Kawaii!'

"The bell is gonna ring soon. Do ya wanna come over to my house so we can work on it some more?" Sakura asked him, blushing a little, but he didn't notice. Tomoyo did though.

"Sure." He replied casually.

"Kay." As soon as she said that, the bell rang. They gathered their stuff and walked to her house. 

*~* At Sakura's House…*~*

Touya came out of the kitchen as soon as Syaoran walked in.

"What's the Gaki doin' here?" He asked angrily.

"Touya, it's ok. We're married now." She said calmly.

"WHAT?!"

"It's a class project, ok?" she told him.

"I don't want him in this house!"

"Fine! We'll just go to Li's empty apartment. You did say that no one was home, right? So we won't bother anyone?" She asked him.

"Yah, that's right." Was his answer.

"Oh no! You are not going to an empty apartment with him! You are staying right here at home!" Stated Touya.

"But I don't want to disturb you." She said sweetly.

"You won't. He will though." Touya said nastily, glaring at Syaoran, who was glaring back.

"Fine, we'll just go up to my bedroom where you won't see him." Sakura said.

"Oh no you won't! I will not have him in your bedroom!" Exploded Touya.

"It's either my bedroom or his place." She told him, getting angrier by the second.

"Fine. But, he can't sit on the bed. Who knows what he'll try." Touya declared, giving Syaoran a most evil look. He just returned it.

"Fine. C'mon Li." She agreed.

"I'll be checking up on you until I go to work." Touya grumbled.

"When are you going?" She inquired.

"In an hour."

"You can check in a half hour. We only have two weeks to do this." Sakura told Touya.

"I'll check in when I want to." He snapped back. Syaoran gave Sakura a worried look. She just smiled to comfort him. They went upstairs to her bedroom. This was the second time he had been in her bedroom. The first time her had switched bodies with Kero and had to sleep in a drawer. Syaoran sat down on the floor. Sakura just looked at him.

"Ya know Li, you can sit on the bed. The stairs creak so if Touya does check on us, you can get off the bed fast." She said as she patted the bed in an "un" suggestive way.

"Ok." He blushed a little. So they worked on their assignment for about 15 minutes when they heard Touya coming up the stairs.

"Li! Get off." Sakura whispered as she pushed him. Somehow her arm got tangled with his and they both fell off. Sakura landed on her shoulder along with half her body on the floor and half her body on Syaoran. She got off him and they sat up quickly. As soon as the doorknob was turning, Sakura said loudly

"Sure Li. We can have a Jacuzzi in the master bathroom."

"WHAT!?" Touya roared as he entered the room.

"I didn't say that!" Syaoran shouted.

"Oh, yah sure. That's why Sakura said it like she did." Touya yelled back.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I suggested it. I was saying sure for something else, really Touya. Li didn't say anything about the hot tub." Sakura explained to Touya. Touya mumbled something about how he still didn't trust him or something. As soon as Touya closed the door, Syaoran gave Sakura a glare.

"Why did you say that?" He asked, sounding sort of angry.

"It was the first thing that popped in my head." She said apologetically.

"What was all that yelling for?" Kero's head popped up from his drawer. "What's he doin' here?"

"Kero-Chan, Li's been here for 15 minutes. But you would've known that if you were awake." Sakura lectured him.

"Gee, I didn't know stuffed animals took naps." Syaoran said mockingly.

"Don't start with me kid. It's bad enough I have to wake up to screaming, but to see your face first thing, it's enough to make me-"

"That's enough you two! Kero-Chan, we have to get this assignment done. Li, what do you think we should have, a dog or a cat?" Sakura said, stopping the bickering.

_'Sure, she gives me a lecture. But she goes all nice when talking to him even though he started it_!' Kero thought to himself while turning on Zylon Warriors VII.

"Why not both?" Syaoran replied.

"Really? We can have both?" She asked.

"Well, if we're having a kid then maybe we should let it decide." He told her. Sakura gave a grin.

"What makes you think we're only having one?"

"Well, how many do you want?"

"Two."

"Two? Why two?"

"Then we can have a boy and a girl. And I was thinking that maybe we could adopt one. If that's ok with you." Sakura asked him. Syaoran sighed in exasperation.

"Sure, why not? Who's going to be older?"

"The girl. She won't pick on the boy."  
"Says you."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I am the youngest of five. The only boy on top of that. You have no idea what its like." He explained.

"It can't be as bad as me and Touya."

"It's probably about the same."

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Well, then they should be close in age. Maybe a year or two apart."

"Sure."

Forty-five minutes later after debating on what day their anniversary should be and deciding on October the seventh, Touya popped in and told them that her was going to work and that Syaoran better behave himself. After Touya closed the door, Sakura and Syaoran just grinned at each other. About half an hour after that, finally agreeing that the girl would be older and deciding on other stuff as well, Syaoran left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second ch.2 is now up! Hope u liked the last one!! Please r&r, but if u don't wanna, I dun care.

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!!

*~*Next Day at School…*~*

The next day in CAPP class, Ms. McKenzie told the class that there would be a second part added to the assignment. Each couple had to get together with two other couples and discuss their "relationships" and how they differ. This time she let them choose whom to discuss with. Naturally Tomoyo & Eriol and Meilin & Scott went with Syaoran & Sakura.

"I have an idea!" Tomoyo told them as the six of them got in a group after school where they usually met. Syaoran and Sakura groaned.

"No, not one to get you two together…Well, not this idea anyway. I'll have a party! Then we can talk about our 'relationships' and have a good time!" She exclaimed.

"Great idea Tomoyo-Chan!" Meilin said. They had become friends after spending time together, following Sakura and Syaoran around. Scott knew about Syaoran and Sakura after catching them duelling with their magic. They tried to make an excuse, but he knew better. Meilin and him spent a lot of time together after that.

"So we'll have it over the weekend. My mom won't be home, so the guys can stay over late." Tomoyo said. "The girls, of course, will be sleeping over." She added.

"Naturally." Eriol replied. "Wait. Why can't we sleep over too? You said yourself that no one would be home so, what do ya say?"

"I don't think that that's a good idea. My dad would never let me sleep over if he knew that the guys were sleeping over too." Sakura said.

"Then don't tell him. Don't worry and relax. Just tell him that we're doing a school assignment. He'll let you go, right?" Scott said.

"Li-Kun, you've been awfully quiet. Whatcha thinkin' about?" Tomoyo asked him.

"I'm not sure I trust you. Besides, I probably can't go. I have to talk to my mother about the we-"

"Li-Kun, you can do that any time! And why on the weekend when she's ri-"

"Meilin-Chan, I want to talk to her on the weekend, alright?"

"Fine, be that way. Even though she's here!"

"WHAT?!?!" Everybody was shocked. Syaoran hardly ever talked about his family.

"Why didn't you tell us Li-Kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Syaoran stormed off.

"Guys, look what you did! He's upset!" Sakura told them, running after him.

"They are so kawaii!!" Tomoyo and Meilin said together. Eriol and Scott just rolled their eyes.

"So Li's mom's here, huh?" Scott asked.

"Yah, and so are his sisters. They'll be in school tomorrow. I've already taken the liberty to tell them about Sakura." Meilin said with an evil grin. "Li's sisters are the best! They'll help us get them together." She told Tomoyo who also grinned evilly.

"Perfect! We'll need all the help we can get. Those two will never admit that they like each other on their own…Unless given a little push." 

"Little?" Eriol asked with sarcasm.

"Ok, a gigantic push. I don't know why they won't! They both like each other! Are they blind?!" Tomoyo cried.

"Maybe they are. Maybe they don't know that the other likes them. Ever thought of that?" Scott asked.

"How can they not see it? It's there! When they look at each other, it's like sparks fly. They practically see into each other's soul!" Tomoyo said dramatically. Scott just shrugged.

"Well, then I don't know. OH! Maybe it's that they would admit they like each other if they knew that they wouldn't get hounded by you two." Scott suggested.  
"HOUNDED?!" Meilin and Tomoyo yelled together.

"Hounded? If you want hounded I'll give you hounded!!" Meilin challenged with fire in her eyes. Scott backed away in fear.

"No no! That's all right. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Honest." Scott said in his defence. Meilin gave him a glare, then turned back to Tomoyo.

"So, this party. Is it really for us to 'have fun' or is there a secret plot behind it all?" 

"It's both. See, the way I see it, if we can get them to notice how similar they are, or how different, they might actually do something! And then we have front row seats of them being all kawaii!"

"I don't think so. Li's never been one to act on emotions. Before he met Sakura-Chan, I don't think he had any. But the party does sound like a great idea! And even better if the guys stay over! I've seen what Li sleeps in. And he looks good too. I mean, if Sakura-Chan saw him in what he wears, she'd be blushing all night!" Meilin said with a triumphant look on her face. The other three just stared at her.

"How do YOU know what Li wears to bed?!?!" Scott asked hotly.

"Well, I went over to his apartment late in the evening, and he was all set to go to sleep. I caught him just in time to talk to him. When he answered the door, he was wearing boxers. And only boxers." She explained.

"Hey! Meilin! Hey!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Nadeshiko! Hey!" Meilin shouted back.

"Nadeshiko?" Tomoyo said bewildered.

"Have you seen Syaoran? I need to talk to him." The older girl asked.

"Well, I said that you guys were here and he left in a huff." Meilin told her. She looked over to see Tomoyo with a confused look on her face. Then she remembered.

"Sorry! Nadeshiko, this is Tomoyo-Chan and Scott-Kin. They're friends of Li, Eriol's and mine. Tomoyo-Chan, Scott-Kun, this is Nadeshiko, Li's oldest sister."

"Oh! Hi! We need your help and expertise." Tomoyo told her.

"Excuse me?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh, sorry. We need your help with the whole Li/Sakura thing." Tomoyo explained.

"Ah, that. Yes well, that may take some time, which we don't have a lot of." Nadeshiko said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"You didn't tell them yet?!" Nadeshiko asked Meilin and Eriol sharply. Meilin and Eriol stared at the ground.

"Tell us what?" Scott asked.

"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted. It was Syaoran walking with Sakura up to the group.

"Looking for you silly!" His sister said.

"Tell us what now?" Tomoyo asked again.

"What's going on? I leave you for, like five minutes and already I'm lost in the conversation." Sakura stated.

"Nadeshiko said something that I want to know more about." Tomoyo told her.

"Nadeshiko?" Sakura asked.

"What did you say Nadeshiko?" Syaoran demanded.

"I thought you already told them. I'm sorry Syaoran." His sister apologized.

"What did you say?" He demanded again.

"She said something like how there wasn't much time or something." Scott jumped in.

"You what? Why did you…How could you…Why?" He finally asked.

"I told you before, I thought you already told them!" She told him, sounding a little annoyed.

"Told us what Li?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing. Forget it. Just forget everything." He said quietly.

"No. I want to know what you're keeping away from us." Tomoyo said to him.

"I'm going back home in a couple of months." He said.

"A month and a half." Eriol corrected.

Tomoyo and Sakura were shocked. Scott just blinked. _'He's leaving us? He's leaving me? How could he_?' Sakura thought.

"How long were you three going to keep it away from us, huh? How long? A week before you left? A day?" Sakura asked coldly.

"We were going to tell you-" Meilin started.

"Were you?" Sakura said sharply.

"It wasn't like that Sakura!" He said. _'Oh God! She's pissed. Why didn't I tell her_?'

"So then how was it Syaoran?" she asked.

"We were going to tell you. Just not today!"

"So when were you going to tell us?! "

"Later."

"Later when?" She said, tears threatening to pour out any second. She tried to blink them away, but some remained. Tomoyo had tears streaking down her face, but she was silent. Eriol put his arm around her. More tears fell. Scott just looked at Meilin, who looked at the ground. Nadeshiko was looking at her brother, who was desperately trying to explain his actions.

"I don't know. How am I suppose to bring up that I'm leaving to go back to Hong Kong to my best friend…s." He almost forgot that the others were there.

"How long have you known?" Sakura asked him. He was practically praying that she didn't ask that specific question.

"A few months." He said quietly and winced as he said it.

"A few months? You knew that you were leaving for a 'few months'? And you didn't tell us? You had all the time in the world to tell us that you were leaving and you didn't?" she asked sounding hurt. He felt horrible inside.

"I didn't know how to tell you." He said sadly. _'I hurt her. How could I do that to her. How could I do that to my Cherry Blossom? Well, she's not really mine. She never will be_.'

"Are you two leaving too?" Sakura asked looking away from Syaoran. If she kept looking at him, she knew that she would burst into tears on the spot and would not stop crying until the day she died. _'He's leaving me. He's going to find someone in Hong Kong. He'll never love me the way I love him. He'll never love me period. He thinks of me as a friend. Only a friend. Why can't I just tell him that I love him? Because then I'd lose him forever. And I'd die if I lost him_.'

"Yes." Meilin replied quietly.

"Oh." More tears were forming in Sakura's eyes.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Chiharu asked walking with Takashi, Rika and Naoko up to the seven of them. Sakura and her Card Capturing buddies had told the four of them all about the cards, so now all of her close friends knew.

"Who's this?" Rika asked, looking at Nadeshiko.

"Um, this is Nadeshiko. Li's sister." Tomoyo said, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes so they wouldn't know that she had been crying.

"You have a sister Li-Kun?" Takashi asked.

"Actually, he has three more." Nadeshiko informed the four of them.

"Sakura-Chan! What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Naoko asked her.

"Meilin-Chan, Li-Kun and Eriol-Kun are leaving for Hong Kong in two months." Scott told them.

"A month and a half." Eriol corrected again.

"You are?! Oh no! That's horrible!" Chiharu said.

"It's not that bad. It's only for a couple of months. Why are you acting like the world is gonna end?" Syaoran asked.

"Well…I thought that you and Sakura-Chan were- OW!" Naoko whacked Chiharu on the head. "What the hell was that for?" she asked angrily.

"You thought what about us?" Syaoran asked. _'Oh God! Does she know?_'

"Well, since you guys like each other so much, I just thought…" She didn't finish.

"What exactly did you mean by 'since we like each other so much'?" Asked Sakura. _'Oh my God! She knows that I love him! This is not good_!'

"Well, since practically everyone in school thinks you guys are a couple, I just thought that maybe you were and didn't tell us." Chiharu explained.

"WHAT!!??" Syaoran and Sakura exploded in unison. 

"Really? That many people! This is great!" Tomoyo exclaimed. _'Now maybe they'll see that they like, no love, each other. Then maybe they'll confess their feelings for each other and get over it with already_.'

"Who…why…how…where…Huh?" Sakura stammered.

"What I think she's trying to say is Who thinks we're a couple, Why do they think this, How did they get to that conclusion and Where are they so I can kill them?" Syaoran explained.

"Syaoran, there isn't any time! Mother needs to talk to you. And you too Meilin. It's about the we-"

"Alright, all right! We're going. We'll talk to you guys later, ok?" Syaoran asked. Everyone nodded except for Sakura. She just looked at him sadly.

"I'll call you later ok, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked hopefully. _'God. Why does she have to look at me like that? Doesn't she know that this is killing me? No, of course not. She doesn't know how I feel about her. And she never will._' He thought to himself. Sakura nodded her head slowly. Tomoyo had a huge smile on her face as she was filming all of this. _'This is great stuff! When they're older and married, they're gonna love me so much for filming all this lovey, mushy stuff!_' Tomoyo thought to herself.

"You guys are so ka-"

"DON'T SAY IT TOMOYO!!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted together.

"See?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol just shook his head then kissed Tomoyo on the cheek, which surprised everyone, especially Tomoyo. After noticing what he had done, he started walking towards Syaoran's house. Meilin, Nadeshiko and Syaoran followed him. Meilin turned around.

"Bye guys."

"Bye." The rest of the group replied. Tomoyo was still blushing. Then they started going their separate ways. The four who had just joined the group left their way and Sakura, Tomoyo and Scott left theirs. Scott lived just a few houses down from Tomoyo. With Sakura leading the way, Tomoyo and Scott followed behind talking.

"That's why everybody thinks they're a couple. Cuz they're so kawaii together." Tomoyo whispered to Scott. He just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Tomoyo-Chan?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you and Sakura get all hyped up when you found out that Li's sister's name was Nadeshiko?" He inquired.

"Sakura's mom's name was Nadeshiko. That's why." She told him. He looked kind of embarrassed for asking the question. Tomoyo noticed this.

"But it's all right. I mean Sakura-Chan is ok talking about her mom." She said quickly. 

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" He teased her.

"Nope. I catch everything. Like the way Li looks at Sakura!" Tomoyo said the last part louder than the rest. Sakura gave her an evil glare.

"Has Li been teaching you that?" Scott asked teasingly.

"Don't make me make the Fight Card kick your ass Scott! You know I'll do it!" She warned. He put up his hands in defeat. Tomoyo chortled.

"And what are you laughing at? I could get Watery to ruin that beloved camera of yours!" Sakura said sweetly in an evil tone. Tomoyo wiped the grin off her face and clutched her camcorder tightly.

"That's better." Sakura said.

"Have you've been taking lessons from Li about threatening people?" Scott asked. Sakura gave him the 'evil eye'. He just smirked. She gave him an evil grin, took off her necklace and started to chant

"O Key of Clow

Power of Mag-"

"Ok, ok! I take it back! Don't go all psycho on me!" Scott pleaded.

"I love it when you beg." Sakura teased. Scott gave a sarcastic grin.

"Hey Tomoyo. I've been meaning to ask you something. What was that whole kiss thing about?" Sakura asked her friend. Tomoyo just blushed.

"I honestly don't know. He was probably just trying to comfort me, that's all. Being a good friend." Tomoyo said.

"Uh huh. And Kero-Chan hates video games and sweets. I think you to liiiiiiiike each other." Sakura said to Tomoyo. She blushed even more. "You may think you see everything, but you don't. I see you two flirt with each other." Sakura continued.

"Oh and like you and Li don't?" Tomoyo shot back. 

"We don't flirt." Sakura said seriously.

"Yah ok, and I'm the Queen of Pluto." Scott said sarcastically.

"Oh, like you should talk. You and Meilin haven't taken your eyes, and other body parts, off each other from the moment you guys met!" Sakura shot at him.

"Well, I do like her. At least I admit it! Unlike you two." He told them.

"I think Eriol-Kun is nice! He's a good friend!" Tomoyo tried to defend herself.

"Yah ok, 'Friend'. That's why you two are always together!" Sakura said.

"So what, you and Li are never together? You two are joined at the hip! That's why we spend so much time together. Because we follow you two!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"We are Card Captors if you hadn't noticed!" Sakura told her.

"You caught the last card years ago! You haven't been a Card Captor in ages!" Tomoyo reminded her. 

"Well, uh, that doesn't mean we don't have, uh, Card stuff to talk about!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yah, ok, sure. What exactly do you two talk about if you're talking about the cards then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Certain stuff. Like, I dunno, stuff stuff. Look, he didn't kiss me! Eriol kissed you!" Sakura told her.

"He did it out of friendship! Not like you don't want Li to kiss you!" Tomoyo said back. Scott just stepped back to watch them banter back and forth on the sidewalk, grinning like a fool.

"I don't want him to kiss me! He's my best friend. Next to you of course. " Sakura said quickly. But it was too late. Tomoyo heard the pause.

"So he's your best friend now is he? So what's next? Boyfriend perhaps? Husband? Oh wait, you too are married already!" Tomoyo teased.

"That's for a class project! And besides, you're married to Eriol! And you know what I mean. He's my best…One of my best guy friends." Sakura replied. Both girls returned their attention to Scott, who was just looking at them. 

"Oh, were you referring to me? I'm so honoured. Being on a scale with your beloved Li! I feel so important now! My life has meaning! I'm on the same scale as Li!" Scott said sarcastically in a teasing way. Sakura gave him a warning look and he backed away slowly.

"I don't have to take this from you. Either of you. I don't like him, all right?!" Sakura told them sternly.

"Yah, ok. What do you say your Highness?" Tomoyo asked Scott, doing a little curtsy as she turned to him.

"Well, darling, I think she's delusional. She seems to think that we can't see the signs. Either that or she doesn't know that they send signs back and forth because she is slow on picking up things like that." Scott said in a phoney English accent.

"I am not! I know signs when I see them!" Sakura said in her defence.

"So you admit it! Hahaha! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ADMIT IT!!" Tomoyo said in triumph.

"No I never! NO! I didn't say that! I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura said blushing a little. Both Tomoyo and Scott noticed this. 

"So, if he doesn't mean anything to you, why do you always blush when you're with him?" Scott asked.

"I don't! But if I do, and I'm saying IF, it's because of you guys." She stated.

"Us?" Tomoyo asked skeptically.

"Yeah. You guys make a big deal out of nothing. If we stand beside each other, it means we like each other, if we hi to each other, we like each other. If he helps me with math, its cuz we like each other. We can't do anything together anymore cuz of you guys!" She said.

"What kind of things do you want to do with him Sakura?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"SEE?! I can't say anything without you turning it into something about him or us!" She whined.

"Oh, so there's an 'us' now is there?" Scott asked smugly. Sakura looked like she was ready to pull out all her hair. 

"NO! He's my friend! Nothing more! We don't like each other like that!" She almost screamed.

"But you used to like him, remember Sakura?" Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura blushed again.

"That was a long time ago Tomoyo. I've grown up. It was just a passing phase. That's all." She said quietly, looking at the ground.

"You used to like him and you didn't tell me? How could you?!" Scott asked, trying to sound hurt even though he had a huge grin on his face.

"It was before your time. It's in the past. You didn't need to know." Sakura told him.

"He liked her back too." Tomoyo said.

"WHAT!?!" Scott asked.

"Yup. They liked each other. And I think that they knew it too, but didn't do anything about it." Tomoyo stated. Scott just looked at Sakura, who was still staring at the ground.

"Did you know that he liked you?" He asked her seriously.

"I had a hunch." She replied.

"And you didn't do anything?!" He asked her sternly.

"I wasn't sure. I was pretty sure, but I wasn't positive. I didn't wanna look like a fool and go up to him and ask 'Li, do you like me? Cuz I like you a lot' and if said no, then I would've looked incredibly stupid. I also would have been hurt. I didn't want to lose him as my friend. So, I liked him, just for a little bit, from afar." She told him.

"Yah, little bit. Sakura, I bet you liked him the day you met him. Wasn't he in your dreams?" Tomoyo asked slyly. Sakura blushed a little more and Scott had his mouth agape, looking at her.

"He what?!" Scott asked.

"It's not what you think! Sometimes I get these dreams. Kinda like visions when I sleep. This was before I knew that Li ever existed. And its not like they were romantic dreams. He was just there." Sakura explained.

"Where?"

"On the Tokyo Tower. That's where all my card visions took place. The Tokyo Tower." She said. Tomoyo slapped her playfully on the back.

"Ow!" Sakura winced.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Tomoyo said.

"Yah, I know. My shoulder still hurts from when we fell off the bed." Sakura told her friend.

"We?" Scott asked.

"Me and Li." Sakura explained. Then she realised what she had said. She blushed a darker shade of pink then before. The other two just looked at her.

"Li! And you! Fell off a bed!?!" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"No! It's not what you think! See Touya didn't want Li to sit on my bed, but I felt sorry for him so I let him but then we heard Touya coming up the stairs so I tried to push Li off but I fell too and I landed on my shoulder! That's all! Nothing happen!" She explained. She neglected to tell them that she landed on Syaoran as well.

"Why was he on your bed in the first place?" Scott asked slyly.

"We were doing the assignment." She said, sounding exhausted from explaining herself.

"On the bed?" Tomoyo asked.

"So?"

"Were you practising?"

"Tomoyo, what are you talking about? What would we be practis…Oh. You heard that." Sakura blushed a little. "You were listening to OUR conversation huh?" She asked her.

"Well, uh, ya see…uh…hehehe…uh, well, uh, see, um, cuz…" Tomoyo started to say but didn't finished.

"Uh huh. Why do you do this to me?" Sakura asked suddenly and seriously.

"Because I know how you two feel about each other and how you won't admit it. I want to help you." Tomoyo replied, also seriously.

"But I don't like him." Sakura told her. _'How can I lie to my best friend?_'

"Maybe not on the outside. But in your heart of hearts, you know you do!" Tomoyo said. _'C'mon Sakura. Don't lie to me anymore. Don't lie to yourself_.'

"Sakura, feelings don't just go away. Especially the feelings you had and have for Li." Scott interrupted. The two girls just looked at him because for a moment, they forgot he was there.

"I told you before, it was just a little crush." _'They're right. I'm lying to myself. But I have to. He'll never love me. I'm just a friend to him_.' She thought sadly.

"Sakura, don't you know how much he cares for you?" Tomoyo asked.

"He cares for me like a friend. The same way I care for him." She told them.

"He cares for you so much! Why can't you see it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why don't you admit that you like Eriol?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Maybe I will once you admit your feelings for Li-Kun." She said. Sakura looked at the two of them, then stared at the ground.

"Is it really that obvious?" She finally gave in.

"Only to Meilin, Eriol, Scott, Me and the rest of the world. The only person blind enough not to see it is Li!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Well, ok. That's good I guess. He doesn't know. And he never will, right?" Sakura said threateningly.

"Sakura, both of you are so utterly clueless! The only way he would find out that you liked him is if you went up to him and kissed him." Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed at the thought.

"That's not going to happen." Sakura told them firmly.

"One day it might. And when that day comes, I'll be there!" Tomoyo stated. Scott just rolled his eyes and Sakura blushed a little harder. She then looked at her watch.

"I better get going. My dad will probably be wondering where I am." She said.

"Yah, we've been here for about 15 minutes." Scott said. So they all left to their respected houses. When Sakura got home, only Touya was there. 

"And where have you been?" He asked her.

"Down the street. Why?" She replied.

"Oh, ok. Whatever kaijuu." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Part 3 is here!! Like it so far? If not, tell me so that I can make it better for u!! R&R!

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!!

*~*Meanwhile…*~*

"So that was Sakura huh?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Ya, so?" Syaoran said back.

"Why do they call you by your last name, Syaoran?" She wondered.

"I dunno. They just do. Why?" He asked.

"I was just curious. Do they even know your first name?"

"Yah."

"So, just your friends call you Li?"

"No. Daidouji and Kinomoto have been calling me Li since I came here, so now everybody calls me Li. Even the teachers. But it's not like I care or anything. It's no big deal Nadeshiko."

"Do you ever call him by his first name Meilin?" His sister asked his fiancée.

"No, I call him Li." She replied.

"Yah, only when you're not talking to Scott, that is." Syaoran put in. She gave him a glare. Eriol chuckled.

"You shouldn't be laughing! You never take your eyes off Tomoyo!" Meilin shot. He just smiled.

"That's cuz I know beauty when I see it." He simply replied.

"So do your friends know about the wedding?" Nadeshiko interrupted. All three of them immediately looked at the ground.

"You haven't told them why you're going back? That's disgraceful! You three should be ashamed of yourselves!" She scolded.

"We will tell them. In time." Meilin said.

"Are you inviting them to the wedding?" She asked.

"They'll have to think about that. I mean, think about it. Does Meilin really want her secret boyfriend that isn't so secret to see her get married to one of their best friends? And does Syaoran really want his better half, his loooooooooooover, his soul mate, his one and only, his-" Eriol was cut off.

"We get the picture." Syaoran growled.

"Ok ok. Does Syaoran really want his Little Cherry Blossom to see him get married to one of their best friends? Not likely. Of course, I'll be inviting the enchanting Tomoyo-Chan to go as my date." He finished.

"She won't go unless Kinomoto goes. You should know that by now." Syaoran told him.

"Yah, I know. I can hope can't I?"

"You should tell them. If you don't, they might get upset like they did today." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, we'll do it soon, ok?" Meilin asked Syaoran. He nodded.

"Tomorrow." He stated. She nodded back.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Eriol declared. The others looked at him.

"Li-Kun, you didn't deny that Sakura-Chan was your better half, your soul mate, your-" He got cut off again.

"I didn't see why I should. If I did, you guys wouldn't believe me. I was saving myself from a whole bunch of denials, that's all." Syaoran stated.

"Uh huh. You just liked to hear being called all of that. And you know why of course." Eriol half asked, have stated.

"Because, supposedly, I'm suppose to like her." Syaoran said.

"Nono! Not like. LOVE!! You love her! C'mon, everyone sees it but her. You know you like her. Wait! Correction, love her."

"But I don't! She's one of my friends! Are we the only ones that know that!" He asked the others. _'I can't tell them, especially him, that it's true_.'

"Li-Kun, she's so busy worrying that you'll find out that she likes you, she misses the signs that say you like her." Meilin told him. He blushed slightly. Then cleared his throat.

"So, how did you like the grounds at school, Nadeshiko?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It was pretty. I'm sure the others will enjoy the scenery as well." She stated. The four of them arrived at the house Syaoran's mother was renting until they went back to Hong Kong. Syaoran, of course, still had his apartment, just in case living with his sisters was too much.

*~*Later at Dinner in the Li household…*~*

"So, I met Syaoran's girlfriend today. She's very pretty." Nadeshiko told her three sisters. His mother smiled slightly at this but said nothing.

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!" Syaoran said sternly. His sisters, of course, ignored him.

"Really? What was she like?" Mun-Mun asked, Syaoran's second oldest sister.

"Very polite. And sweet. She really likes him too." Nadeshiko replied.

"No she doesn't! We're friends! That's all!" Syaoran tried to tell them. They ignored him once again.

"Really! Did she tell you that?" Ying asked, Mum-Mun's twin and Syaoran's middle sister asked.

"No, but I could tell. Since Eriol, Meilin or Syaoran hadn't told any of their friends that they were leaving, I stupidly kinda brought it up. But Sakura looked like she was going to burst into tears when they finally told them. I thought it was sweet. Hey, aren't you suppose to call her?" Now all of his sister's eyes were on him.

"I'll do it after dinner." He mumbled. His sisters and Meilin giggled at that, Eriol grinned and he just rolled his eyes.

"I've just lost my appetite." Syaoran stated. He got up from the table, kissed his mother on the cheek and took his plates to the kitchen.

"He's going to call his girlfriend now!" Pei-Pei squealed joyfully, his youngest-older sister. Syaoran just gave them a glare and left.

*~*Meanwhile…*~*

"Touya! NO! I'm..Uh.. Expecting an important call." Sakura said to her brother as he picked up the phone to call Yukito.

"Whatever Kaijuu. Dad has a late conference tonight, so it's just us for dinner. I suggest a fend-for-yourself-night. How does that sound?" He asked her. She nodded and went to her room. She wasn't feeling that hungry after hearing that Syaoran was leaving. Just then, the phone rang. Sakura pounced on it.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Sakura?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Li! Thanks for calling." She said sincerely.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me." He told her.

"I was just a little hurt that you didn't tell us sooner, that's all." She said.

"Sorry about that. I just-Hey! Get outta here! Really, can't you be a little more mature than that?!"

"Li?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kinomoto, hang on a sec. Guys, really, get outta here! Thank-you." He sounded exasperated.

"Li, what's going on?"

"My sisters. They think we're having a romantic phone call. Meilin told them that you were my girlfriend or something." He explained. She blushed slightly.

"Oh."

"Yah, so we're gonna have to get even." He told her.

"How? Now more people are against us. Your four sisters, Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo and Scott are all trying to get us together. This is going to be tough." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But we've beaten tougher stuff before." He told her.

"Li, those were Clow Cards. These are friends and family. Nothing is as tough as them." She replied. He chuckled and she blushed a little more.

"I guess you're right. Hey, I gotta tell you something really important." He said, sounding sad.

"Yeah?" She asked excitedly.

"The reason that we're leaving is cuz…uh…well…"

"Yeah?" She sounded a little disappointed.

"I never told you this, but, Meilin is my fiancée." He winced as he said it quietly.

"What?" She asked heartbroken.

"Meilin told you that our families respected and trusted each other right?" He said, trying to explain himself. He could feel her pain.

"Uh huh." She had tears in her eyes.

"Well, since I'm going to be the next Li Clan Leader, they wanted to make sure that I married well. So Meilin and I were betrothed at birth. But we don't wanna marry each other." He said quickly.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Tears were streaking down her face. And he knew it.

"Please don't cry. Please." He said.

"What am I suppose to do?! Jump for joy? You're leaving me to get married!" She cried.

"Yell, scream, be mad. Just don't cry."

"Why not?"

"Cuz it kills me every time you do. And besides, do you honestly think that I want to leave? Kinomoto, this is my home." He told her.

"No, Hong Kong is your home!" She replied.

"I think I would know where my home is. This is the first place that I've had friends. Back in Hong Kong, I didn't have time for people. I was too busy doing Li Clan stuff or practising magic or something like that. This is where I belong. I guess you don't think so though." He said sadly.

"How could you say that! I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay! Losing you is one of the worst things that could happen to me! I just want you to stay here with me." She told him. He smiled at that.

"I do too, but that's not an option. The Li Clan is very strict. I was almost afraid that they wouldn't choose me for the leader since I didn't catch all the cards. I was almost hoping they would too."

"Why?"

"Cuz I knew I would have to leave sooner or later. Kinomoto, you're the only person I know who would still wanna be my friend after the way I treated you. You amaze me." He told her and they both blushed. Neither of them saw this since they were talking on the phone.

"And you're the only person I know who'd be willing to risk his life so many times for me." She told him. The tears had stopped. She was smiling slightly.

"Kinomoto, you're a very important person to me. And we're connected and you know it."

"So you feel it too?"

"I can sense you right now."

"Me too." She blushed a little harder. _'He really cares about me! Why didn't I notice it before_?'

"I better go."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling my family heard part of this conversation."

"Oh, ok. Li, I just wanted to let you know that-"

"Kaijuu! Get off the phone! Dinner's ready!"

"Touya, I will. Just let me say good-bye."

"Fine, you just did."

"Touya!"

"Just make it quick!"

"I guess I gotta go too. Bye Li-Kun. See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Kinomoto-Chan."

They both hung up. Touya came charging up the stairs and burst in her room.

"You mean to tell me that you were talking to that GAKI for about a half-hour!? That is NOT ACCEPTABLE!!" Touya yelled at her.

"Look, who I talk to is NONE of your business! I will talk to whomever I choose! Not your decision. MINE!!" Sakura yelled back. "Li is my friend. I'll talk to him for as long as I choose. Wasn't it just last night that you and Yukito were talking for about an hour about what love is and how you express it?!?!" She accused.

"Dinners ready. Come and eat." He grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Part 4 is here!! Hope u enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!

*~*Next Day at School*~*

"Good morning Tomoyo-Chan!"

"Hey there Sakura-Chan! So did Li-Kun call you yesterday?"

"Yah." She blushed a little.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Well…"

"Good morning ladies!" Eriol walked in the classroom.

"Good morning Eriol-Kun!" The two chimed in unison.

"Hey!" 

"Hey Meilin-Chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Morning."

"Good morning Li-Kun!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I'm here!"

"Oh, hey Scott-Kun!" Eriol said. Now the whole group was there.

"Hey Li, aren't your sisters in school today?" Scott asked. Syaoran groaned.

"Please don't remind me."

"There you are!" a female voice said. It was one of his sisters.

"Oh no."

"Oh! These must be your friends!! I'm Mun-Mun, I'm Syaoran's sister. Ying! Pei-Pei! In here! I found him!" Mun-Mun shouted to her sisters. Mun-Mun had shoulder length brown hair, a shade lighter than her brother's. She was at least a head taller than he was. Some of the kids in the classroom just stared at her. Syaoran looked embarrassed. A girl that looked identical to Mun-Mun (but with longer hair that was almost at her waist) walked in with a girl that looked similar but younger.

"This is Ying, my twin sister and Pei-Pei, our youngest sister!" Mun-Mun announced proudly.

"I'm Scott. This is Tomoyo and that's Sakura." Scott introduced.

"Oooooooooooooooooh. So you're Sakura. We've heard a lot about you." Ying stated.

"So I've heard. Pleased to meet you." Sakura said kindly.

"So tell us Syaoran, why didn't you tell us she was so pretty? And polite." Mun-Mun asked her brother. Sakura blushed slightly.

"I don't know. I guess she's kinda pretty. And nice. I didn't think you needed to know that." He said.

"We want to know all about your girlfriend Syaoran." Pei-Pei told him. Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed a little, everyone noticed.

"She's not my girlfriend. I told you that already." He said sternly.

"We aren't dating." She told them politely.

"Really? You sure?" Ying asked.

"Yah, I'm pretty sure. I think I would know if we were dating." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you would happy, wouldn't you Sakura." Tomoyo teased.

"Shut-up Tomoyo!" Sakura said to her friend. Tomoyo just smiled.

"You two are just so ka-"

"DON'T SAY IT TOMOYO!" Syaoran and Sakura shouted together. The kids in the class just looked at them. Some of the girls smiled at Syaoran.

"Wow. You two are cute together." Ying told them. "Wait 'til we tell Nadeshiko what happened at school today!"

"And for some reason I thought you might be a bit more mature than that. Being in Grade 12 and all." Syaoran said meanly.

"And I thought you told them already. Looks like we were both wrong." Ying said as her and her sister's walked out of the classroom since the bell was about to ring.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Syaoran shouted at them.

"Hey, are you going to tell Tomoyo and Scott what you told me yesterday?" She whispered.

"Yah. We are. We'll do it at lunch." And with that, the class started. Near the end of the class, the teacher reminded them that they had Monday off because it was a Pro-D-Day. At lunch, the six of them, along with Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi, ate under their favourite Cherry Blossom Tree. Sakura and Meilin kept waiting for Syaoran to say something, but he didn't. Meilin decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey, guys, we've got something to tell you." She said suddenly. Everyone looked at her.

"What's up?" Chiharu asked.

"Well, the reason that we're leaving is because…uh…well…we uh…"

"We're getting married." Syaoran said bluntly. Everyone stared at him, except for Scott who was looking at Meilin.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He snapped. Sakura decided to jump in.

"It's a Li Clan thing, right? I mean, that's why you're getting married at such an early age, right?" She asked. Meilin and Syaoran were both relieved that she had said something.

"Yah. It's not like we wanna get married to each other. I mean, I already practically live with him, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with him." Meilin joked.

"That's funny. A couple of years ago, you were singing a different tune!" Tomoyo teased.

"That's just cuz I was over-protecting what I thought was mine. That's all." She replied.

"Excuse me? You thought I was yours?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, in a way you were. We were betrothed, so I just didn't want the girls to get their hopes up. But _sigh_ it was too late for many of them. But I think I did a pretty good job of scaring them away. Not like they had a chance. I mean, you were always with Sakura." She stated. Syaoran and Sakura both gave her the 'Evil Eye'. The group laughed. Scott felt much better after knowing that Meilin didn't want to marry one of their best friends.

"I was only with Sakura and Tomoyo a lot because of the Cards. They were the only ones who knew, besides Ms. McKenzie and you." Syaoran said.

"Uh huh. Sure Li, you just keep on thinking that." Rika said. 

"Why do you always pick on us? Why can't you pick on Meilin and Scott or Tomoyo and Eriol? Why always us?" Sakura asked.

"Because you two are so Kawaii!" Tomoyo said.

"Speaking of cute, Eriol, what was that kiss you gave Tomoyo last day about?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Hmmm? Huh? Oh, uh, that. I just wanted a reaction from you guys. See, I wanted to know how the others would react if one of us kissed another." He explained to them.

"Why would you want to know that?" Naoko asked.

"For Sakura and Syaoran's sake of course! When they finally admit their feelings for one another, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of kissing. That's all. I did it for my friends." He stated.

"When you think you've won, it only gets worse. Haven't you found that out Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"Huh?"

"When you think you've got them talking about something besides us, it gets back to us somehow." He said.

"That does seem to happen, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"There you are silly! Go figure he eats outside!" A female voice said.

"Oh no." Syaoran groaned.

"Oh hi Ying, Mun-Mun, Pei-Pei! Come and eat with us!" Meilin asked.

"No! Don't invite them here! I have to spend time with them at home! School is the only place I can get away from them!" Syaoran told her. She just shrugged and moved over.

"And go figure he'd be sitting next to his girlfriend." Mun-Mun said. Sakura and Syaoran inched away from each other after hearing that.

"She's not my girlfriend." 

"Sure she's not little brother. So, is this where you guys eat lunch?" Ying asked.

"Yup, everyday."

"Why must you insist on annoying me?" Syaoran asked.

"Because we have to! It's a sister thing, don't you know? Yah, we have to bother you about every single little detail in your life! Especially when it comes to girls." Ying replied, looking at Sakura while saying the last sentence. She just sort of blushed.

"Do you have to bother my friends while ruining my life?"

"Only those 'friends' that are special."

"What do you mean by 'special'?"

"You know, special to you of course. People that are important to you." Ying said with a grin. So she had heard part of the conversation. And both Syaoran and Sakura knew it.

"So um, what happened to the apartment Li?" Sakura asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I still have it, why?"

"Maybe she wants a late night rendezvous." Tomoyo suggested.

"NO. I was just wondering, since now you live in a house with your mom and sisters. That's all." Sakura said, defending herself.

"I still have it, just in case I need to get away from them." Syaoran said, motioned with his head toward his sisters. They just smiled sweetly. Everyone smiled with them, even Sakura and Syaoran. Lunch finished and everyone went back to their classes. When all the classes were over, the group all gathered underneath their favourite cherry tree once more.

"So, you all in for the party?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup!" Meilin said enthusiastically.

"You betcha!" Scott replied.

"Uh huh!" Eriol answered.

"I can go." Sakura said. Everyone but Syaoran had answered. They all looked at him.

"Well…"

"Li, you have to go! We have to work on our project! It's due in two weeks!" Sakura reminded him.

"Yah, I know. It's just that…I don't trust them. Who knows what they'll do? I'm just not sure if I should go. It's risky. You know that." Syaoran told her. She grinned.

"Yah, I know. But we have to get our work done. Do you really wanna lose marks on account of them?" 

"NO! I just don't want to be set up, like usual. Can't we just have a normal weekend? Like normal people?"

"No. You know that that is so not possible. With friends like them, nothing's normal!" Sakura joked.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Scott said, sounding amused. Everybody laughed. Takashi came running up to the group. 

"Have you guys forgotten about practise? The Championship game is coming up. And Coach does not wanna lose this year to those brats at Tokyo Academy." He said.

"Oh, such a pity. Looks like I have to go off and practise instead of taking abuse from you guys as usual. I'm so upset by this occurrence. Well, ta-ta!" Syaoran said sarcastically. A second later, Chiharu came up to the group. 

"Sakura, did you forget about practise? The soccer coach said we had to practise our routines so we can look better than the Academy's squad. Man, that guy sure is competitive."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Hey guys! Wait up!" Sakura called out to the four guys in front of her. Syaoran and Takashi stopped and waited. Scott looked at Eriol and grinned.

"Yah, thanks for waiting you two!" Sakura said sarcastically to the two who didn't wait for them. Chiharu and Takashi were busy kissing their hello's even though they had just seen each other last class. A few minutes later, Tomoyo and Meilin were on the sidelines, watching their friends practise. The coach was drilling the guys really hard, he even took a bit of time to talk to the girls about how they had to practise and practise hard. Some of the guys were having a hard time concentrating on their practise since the girls were running over their routines so close by.

"TAKASHI! STOP LOOKIN' AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET TO WORK!" boomed the coach. The girls giggled. Sakura chanced it and stole a peek at Syaoran.

_'Man, he looks good. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking such things. Tomoyo may be telepathic. But God, he looks hot! Stoppit Sakura! Stop thinking about how hot he is, how incredibly good-looking he is, the way he looks right now…Wait! Stop! Get back into reality! Ok, just stop thinking. Ok. Good_.' Sakura thought to herself. She was blushing slightly at the thoughts that she had just had about Syaoran. Chiharu noticed this. So did Rika and Naoko. They giggled. That pulled her back into reality.

"What's so funny?"

"That look on your face! Sakura, what could you be thinking about that would make you blush like that?" Rika asked.

"I have an idea." Chiharu said. They giggled again. 

_'Great, if it's not Tomoyo, it's them that are telepathic_.' "I wasn't thinking about anything. Sometimes I just blush on occasion. That's all." She lied.

"That's funny, cuz the only times I've seen you blush like that is when you're thinking about a certain soccer player, who happens to be walking over here!" Chiharu told her, so Chiharu, Naoko and Rika ran off.

"Where are those three going?" Syaoran asked as he came up to Sakura.

"Who knows with those three. What's up?"

"Nothing. I thought I'd see what sort of things you were up too." 

"I'm not up to anything."

"You're always up to something, Kinomoto. Always."

"No I'm not. You're just here to watch us girls doing stretches in tight clothing. Am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Please. Guys have only one thing on their mind."

"Actually, I need you to do me a favour." 

"Sure Li, what?"

"I need you to take care of this." He said as he took of a wolf pendant thingy (that he always wore) that was always around his neck and put it on Sakura's neck. She blushed slightly as he did this.

"Uh, sure."

"LI! STOP TALKIN' TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET OVER HERE! PRONTO!" The coach yelled at Syaoran. They both blushed as Scott, Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Meilin and Tomoyo all made cat calls as Syaoran walked away.

"Yah, thanks a lot you guys!" Sakura hissed at her friends as she went to join them. They just giggled.

"Awwww. But you two are just so ka-"

"Don't say it! It's bad enough that Tomoyo says it. I don't you to say it as well." Sakura winced once in a while because her shoulder still hurt from when she and Syaoran fell off her bed. No one really noticed that much. The day went quickly. Soon, both practises were over. Sakura started to walk away with Chiharu and Rika when Syaoran came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She gave a little squeal.

"What are you doing?" She asked, his arms still around her waist.

"You got something of mine, Kinomoto." He replied.

"Your heart doesn't count Li!" Chiharu told him. He just gave her a quick glare, then turned his attention back to Sakura. He took one of his hands and started to play with the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. She giggled.

"Stop it! That tickles!" She said. He just gave her one of his rare smiles. He then proceeded to take off his wolf pendant thingy.

"Oh. That. Sorry." She said. He just grinned. He gave her a quick hug then ran off towards the boy's shower room. _'He smells like cinnamon. I like that smell_.' She thought to herself. She blushed a little as Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo, Meilin and a few other girls came up to her.

"I can't believe I missed that super Kawaii display of affection!!" Tomoyo whined.

"I can't believe you don't have your video camera with you." Meilin said.

"So what was that all about?" Chiharu asked.

"He just wanted his chain back. That's all." Sakura told her friends.

"And that flirting thing?" Rika asked.

"That wasn't flirting." Sakura protested.

"If that's not flirting, I like to see what is!" Hanako, a girl from their squad said.

"Li is so hot!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"Especially when he smiles!" Amiko agreed.

"Have you ever noticed that he only smiles when he's with Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo. Some of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever you guys. He smiles when I'm not around." Sakura said as she and some of the other members of the squad went into the girls' locker room.

"Not like that he doesn't." Naoko said as soon as Sakura was out of hearing distance. The others grinned and agreed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Part 5 is here!! Hope u enjoy!! I'd like to say Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story so far!! U guys are the best!! ^.~ 

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!

*~* In the Boys' Locker Room *~*

"So what's up with that?" Scott asked with a grin.

"What was what?" Syaoran asked with an innocent look in his eye, but a smile on his face. 

"That flirting thing." Takashi said.

"That wasn't flirting. I was getting my Chain back from her." Syaoran replied.

"And tickling her neck was what." Eriol asked.

"That was nothing." He said. The others just grinned. 

"Ok. Sure." Scott said.

*~* Outside, By the Field *~*

"You guys waited for us?" Sakura asked Syaoran, Scott, Eriol and Takashi who were by the bleachers with Meilin and Tomoyo. She noticed that Meilin was practically sitting in Scott's lap, who looked like he didn't mind at all.

"Well, actually, we were waiting for Takashi who was waiting for Chiharu, and we were waiting for him. Then we saw these lovely ladies on the bleachers and decided to join them since they were waiting for you also." Eriol stated.

"Oh."

"So, you guys wanna go get ice cream?" Scott suggested. Everyone agreed. All the way to their favourite ice cream parlour Sakura and Syaoran walked beside together, and on occasion, bumped shoulders. When they got there, the guys decided to buy the ice cream for the girls. Or rather, Eriol had volunteered the guys to. Takashi (naturally) bought Chiharu's, Scott bought Meilin's, Eriol bought Tomoyo's and Syaoran bought Sakura's, Rika's and Naoko's [much to Rika and Naoko's insistence that they would buy their own and finally gave in (to Li's rare, irresistible smile)] ice cream. While the guys were off buying, the girls sat down at the designated table.

"Wow. Li sure has changed. The old Li wouldn't have done that. We should all thank Sakura-Chan for that." Tomoyo said.

"Why? I didn't do anything." 

"Please. You made him a better person. I mean, if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have changed at all."

"He would've changed with or without me."

"I doubt that. Meilin, before Li came here, what was he like?"

"Well, he was arrogant, bull-headed, quiet, didn't really have time for anyone, never smiled and was sorta mean."

"And after staying in Japan for a while?"

"Now, he's a little less arrogant, not as bull-headed, doesn't shut-up, has time for his friends, smiles and is nicer."

"See?"

"It's not cuz of me, though. He did it on his own."

"With your help."

"No, not with -Oh! Hey guys!" Sakura said as the guys came up to the table. Syaoran was having a little trouble carrying four ice creams at once. Sakura got up and went to him.

"Here, let me take some from you." She said as she took his ice cream and her own.

"Thanks." He gave her a grin. She was the only one who got those grins. It made her feel kind of special.

"It's ok." They sat beside each other. Once in a while, their arms would bump. When everyone was finished eating, the group left. Takashi walked Rika, Naoko and Chiharu home. Eriol insisted on walking Tomoyo home and Scott declared he would make sure Meilin got home safe.

"So, uh…Do you want me to walk you home or something?" Syaoran asked Sakura as Eriol and Tomoyo were watching them.

"No. It's ok. I'll be fine walking home by myself. You don't need to walk me home."

"Cool. Later." Syaoran said as he started walking, but someone grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tomoyo hissed at him as Eriol was distracting Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Walk her home!" She hissed at him again.

"But, she said she didn't want me to walk her home." He said in his defence.

"So! Like that means anything! She wants you to walk her home!" 

"But she just said-"

"It doesn't matter what she said. What she means is more important!"

"I'm not following you."

"Just because she said she didn't need you to walk her home doesn't mean she doesn't want you to walk her home." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh. So you want me to walk her home?"

"NO! She wants you to walk her home!"

"Ok ok! I'll walk her home!" Syaoran said.

*~* Meanwhile…*~*

"What did you wanna talk about Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, are you blind!? Syaoran wants to walk you home!" 

"He was just being polite. He probably felt bad that since I'm not going out with someone and no one's here to walk me home that he would take it upon himself to be a gentleman."

"Oh Sakura. He wants to walk you home to make sure you get home safe. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. Can't you see how much he cares about you?"

"I know he cares for me. I care for him too. That's what friends do. They care about each other."

"You want him to walk you home, don't you?"

"Well, it would be nice, but he doesn't need to. I'll be fine on my own."

"I've heard enough. He's going to walk you home."

*~* So… *~* 

"Sakura, I'll walk you home. I mean, I don't mind." Syaoran offered again.

_'Don't blow it Sakura. Take the chance!_' She told herself. "Kay. Thanks. I'd really appreciate it if you did."

_'So, Tomoyo was right, for once in her life_.' Syaoran thought to himself. "Ok. Come on or you'll get in trouble for being late, then I'll be in trouble because Touya will find a way to blame me."

She giggled at that. "Kay. See you later Tomoyo, Eriol." Sakura told her friends as Syaoran escorted her to her house.

"See ya." Tomoyo replied with a 'call me later' gesture behind Syaoran's back. Sakura gave a quick nod. The walk was very quiet. Both Syaoran and Sakura were too shy to say anything. Finally he got the courage to take her hand in his. She blushed a very deep shade of red by this action, but did not take her hand away. In fact, she smiled at him and held his hand a little tighter. He gave her one of his rare oh-so-gorgeous smiles in reply. This made her get shivers down her spine. When getting near her block she suddenly asked

"Do you really have to go back to Hong Kong?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. It's Li Clan business. There's no way I can't go." Answered Syaoran, a little startled by the bluntness of her question.

"Are you sure? I mean, there's no possible way to keep you here?" She asked, knowing that she was looking as if her whole existence depended on it. _'But my whole existence does depend on it._' She thought.

"I'll be gone for only a little while, Kinomoto. It's not like I'm moving back there. Yet." He replied with a sigh as he said the last part. It killed him to see her eyes full of sadness. _'I should not be having this conversation with her. I'll tell her too much. But how can I not tell her? I can't give too much away. What I tell her might hurt her_.'

"What do you mean 'a little while'? What do you mean 'yet'?" She asked, her eyes widening and threatened to fill up with tears. _'I can't let him see me cry. He hates it when I cry. And I hate it when he hates it. But he can't leave me. He just can't_!'

"Well, I'm assuming that it'll take a few days, maybe even weeks, to plan everything." He explained to her, almost trying to avoid her eyes, knowing that he was going to tell her too much for her own good.

"But you're not even getting married yet. You won't be getting married until…until you're uh…uh…"

"Until we're eight-teen or nine-teen. We also have to discuss that too. When we're getting married and who's going." _'Please let me be over her by then. What am I talking about? I'll never be over her. I love her more than life itself. God, I've been watching waaaaaaaaay too many movies with her. But it's worth it_.'

"Oh. You still haven't answered my second question." She said softly, knowing that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear. _'Why do you do this to yourself Sakura? When you know that he doesn't love you and when you know that he will have to go back to Hong Kong some day. He won't stay because of you. You're just his friend._'

"Yeah, that. Kinomoto, did you honestly think that the Clan would let me stay here forever?" He asked her seriously. _'Please say no. If you say no than everything will be ok. If she thought I was going to stay here forever I'd probably break down and tell her everything, right down to my "undying love" for her. I really gotta stop watching those late night movies with her. But why ruin a great thing_?'

"Well, no I guess not. But I thought that they would let you decide when you were gonna go back. I guess I just thought you would always be here." She told him sadly. It was the truth. She had always thought that the Clan would let him decide when he was ready to go. That is, when she thought about him leaving. Which wasn't that often, though she had had nightmares of him leaving her.

"I told you before that I didn't want go. I don't want go. But I have too. I have responsibilities back home that need to be taken care of. You of all people should know how pressing responsibilities are." He reminded her. She was the Card Mistress after all.

"Yah. I guess I just think that Japan won't be the same without you here. I've gotten used to you. I just don't want one of my best friends to leave me." She said. _'Yah, that's it. "Best Friends". Why not go on and tell yourself that Santa Claus is real, or that your mother is just on a loooooooooooooooong vacation. "Best Friends" indeed. That's why you sometimes dream about him holding you in his arms, kissing you. Cuz everybody knows that's what "Best Friends" do. Keep on lying to yourself. That's the only way he sees you._'

"Yah. That's what we are Kinomoto. Best Friends." He replied, with a deep, resentful sigh. _'Just accept it! You heard her! We're "Best Friends". That's all. She's nothing more to you than a close buddy. Yah right. That's why you sometimes dream about her in your arms, dream about kissing her. Yah. But unfortunately that's not the way she sees you. She sees you as her buddy. One that will always be there for her and not thinking about her in ways like you do._'

_'Oh great. He does think of us as best friends. Tomoyo and Scott are wrong. But I can't fight my feelings for him. One of these days, I'll tell him and then we'll have a big laugh about it. Why do I have to love him so much? Why can't I just get over him? Because he cares for you, and no matter what everybody says about how I can have any guy I want, nothing could compare to how much it means to me that he actually cares for me. There's no way that I could love anyone as much as I love Syaoran. Even if I tried. Even when he gets married, and if and when I get married, there's no way I could delude myself into thinking that I love that person as much as I love Syaoran right now. Why can't I just tell him how I feel!? Oh, wait, that's easy. Cuz then he'd really leave me forever._' She thought to herself. The rest of the walk up to her front door was pretty quiet. He let go of her hand just as Touya opened the door.

"Gaki! What do you think you're doing?" He said, giving Syaoran an evil stare.

"Making sure she got home ok." Syaoran said and with that he nodded to Sakura and left. Sakura gave her brother an evil look and went inside.

"Why do you always do that!? Why can't you just be nice to him for once?" She shouted at her brother.

"I don't trust him!" He shouted back.

"Why not? He's been my friend since forever!" She yelled.

"No, Tomoyo's been your friend since forever. He's been your friend for five years." He yelled back.

"Yah, five years! At least HE makes an effort to be nice! Guess he's a bigger man than you." She said, a little pissed off that her brother could not get along with the person she loved.

"Don't go there Kaijuu. Insulting my manhood just gets both you and the Gaki into trouble. And he only makes an effort to be nice is so he can get close to you. I'm just trying to protect you from all the slime out there." He said to her sincerely.

"Li would never hurt me. We care about each other. He would never do anything bad to me. I know he wouldn't." She told her brother. _'Why can't he just try to get along with him. I guess boys will be boys. At least Yukito understands. Maybe if I get Yukito to talk to Touya…_' She thought to herself.

"I don' t like the way that you're grinning Kaijuu. It seems…untrustworthy."

"I am NOT a monster!" She said and with that, went up to her room. Once she got to her room, Kero took one look at her (from Zylon Warriors VII) and got wide-eyed.

"YOU HAD ICE CREAM!" He accused her.

"Shhhhhh. Kero! Not so loud!" She scolded him.

"YOU HAD ICE CREAM WITHOUT ME!!!" He accused her again.

"Shhhhhh! Keep it down! And so what if I did?"

"_Gasp_ So you admit it!"

"Yes, I had ice cream without you. I'm sorry. Look, to make it up to you, tomorrow I'll give you extra sweets. How's that for a deal?" She asked her little "Stuffed Animal" friend. He pretended to think about it.

"You drive a hard bargain Sakura. If it were someone else, I don't think I'd agree. But since it's you, I guess I'm up for it." Kero said with a smile on his face. Sakura did her homework and as soon as she finished, the phone rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking."

"Why didn't you call me?!" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Sorry Tomoyo. I got in a little fight with Nii-san. Then I had to promise Kero double desserts."

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing. We just…talked."

"About…?"

"My my my. Aren't we a nosy one?"

"Stop torturing me and just tell me!"

"We just talked about why he had to go home. It wasn't a long conversation. I did find out that he has to go home."

"We all know that Sakura."

"No, I mean that he'll have to leave Japan. He'll have to stay in Hong Kong. Forever."

"When?"

"Not for a while now, I don't think. I hope."

"Trust me. He won't want to leave for a while. Not if it means being without you." Tomoyo stated.

"Yah, right. He thinks of me as his best friend. He said so. You were wrong."

"Was I? I found out some pretty interesting facts while walking home with Eriol."

"What kind of facts? You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"Nothing he didn't already know."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you wanna know what I found out or not."

"Fine. Tell me."

"Well, I was right. You were wrong."

"Huh?"

"Sakura, he is so desperately in love with you! He tries to hide it, but we all see it except for you! You're too busy trying to hide that you love him that both of you miss all the major signs that say you love each other. He cares for you so much. Why do you think that he offered to walk you home?"

"To make sure I got home safely."

"Exactly. To make sure you got home safely. To make sure you weren't hurt in any way. Right?"

"Yah…"

"Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"Wha..? NO! I mean, no. I'm not keeping anything from you."

"You know you can't keep lies from me. I always know when you're lying."

"I don't want to tell you. But I don't think I can keep it in either!" Sakura said excitedly.

"What? What!"

"He held my hand!!" She said as she jumped up and down with glee on her bed.

"WHAT!? He did? Oh wow! That is such a big step for him! For both of you!" Tomoyo said, happy for her friend.

"I know. I was startled at first, but I didn't mind at all. I was happy he did it. I felt safer. I always do when I'm with him." She said dreamily.

"Have you told him that?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! If I told him that, he might-"

"He might tell you that he loves you! He might tell you that you're the only person he really cares about. That when he's with you, he feels like a person and not a warrior. He might tell you all those things." Tomoyo interrupted her.

"Yah, MIGHT being the key word. He also might leave me forever cuz I scared him. He might laugh in my face. He might stop being my friend. He could do all those things too."

"Sakura, he would never do that to you. He cares about you like I've never seen him care about anything before. Do you honestly think that he would hurt you like that?"

"You're right. He'd be nice about it." She replied sarcastically.

"Ok. I'm going to give you a choice. Either you tell him that you love him before he leaves, or I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you don't think I would do you? Look, I'm tired of you two being the 'unofficial couple'. Everybody calls you guys that you know. I wanna see you be the 'official couple'. I've known you since forever. We met him five years ago. I have seen your love grow for him all these years. And vice versa. I can't take it anymore! I want to see you happy. I know you're happy now, but I know you would be happier with him."

"In case you haven't noticed that he's getting married to one of our best friends. That might dampen the relationship just a little." Sakura said sarcastically.

"But wouldn't it be worth it just to be with him for a short while instead of not being with him at all? What's the old saying? 'Its better to have love and lost, than to have never loved at all.' I think that that applies to you. You go over to his house in the middle of the night. You spend hours at his house at night on the weekends. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"I go over to his house in the middle of the night cuz I get bad dreams. You know that. And we stay up to watch late night movies together on the weekends. You know that too. And I already told you that I love him." Sakura told her friend. 

"Maybe it's time you told him." Tomoyo said.

"Maybe it's time for you to tell Eriol that you love him." Sakura told her. Tomoyo just blushed. "Both of you like each other. And both of you know it."

"Sorta like you and Li, right?"

"No, cuz I'm pretty sure that Li doesn't love me back."

"After all the stuff I told you?"

"You haven't told me anything."

"He blushes whenever he hears your name. Eriol proved it in a test he conducted."

"Oh, poor Li! What did Eriol do to him?"

"I only some of the things that Eriol tested to prove his…our theory that both of you are in love. He asked what Li would do if you had a boyfriend and Li asked if you did, with great interest I might add, and then said that he didn't care what you did as long it made you happy. I also found out that our Li writes songs."

"Oh, I knew that already. He taught me how to play the guitar."

"Oh, so that's where you learned. No wonder you were always so obsessive to get to your lessons."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Actually, yah you were. But that's ok since now we have a band almost as good, maybe even better than Scott, Li and Eriol's. But that doesn't matter. Sakura, I want to see you happy. You have to tell Li that you love him before he leaves."

"Tomoyo, don't you think I've thought about telling him?! If I did tell him, I'd lose him later on. I don't think I could bear losing him afterwards. I would die. I can't even bear thinking that he's leaving. Please, don't make me tell him."

"I think you should. What? Hold on a sec Sakura. What? Oh, ok. Sakura, I gotta go. My mom needs to use the phone. We'll talk tomorrow at the party. Kay?"

"Sure. I should probably get off the phone. See you tomorrow around…seven?"

"Perfect. Later." And with that, the two girls hung up. Sakura took a long shower thinking about her friend and what she had said. She went to sleep still thinking about it and decided that Tomoyo wasn't right. She was just trying to get Sakura to admit to Syaoran her true feelings for him. But deep down, she hoped that it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Part 6 is here!! Hope u like it!!

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!

*~* Saturday *~*

"Sakura! Wake up already! I'm hungry!" A familiar voice interrupted her dream. A very pleasant one too. It was the one where a certain cinnamon haired, amber-eyed boy was holding her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing her. She shook her head, sat up in bed and threw her pillow at Kero who was still whining.

"Hey! That almost hit me!"  
"Damn, I missed." She mumbled.

"Get up! I'm hungry. Oh, by the way, your dad left for some important conference a little while ago. I think I heard him tell Touya that he wouldn't be back until later tonight. Touya and Yukito went somewhere, I'm not sure where. I think he left you a note."

"So if no one's home, WHY DIDN'T YOU GET BREAKFAST ON YOUR OWN!?!?" She yelled at him.

"I don't like dining alone. I like company. And I find your company pleasant. Well, usually that is."

"Sorry. I suppose I should get you breakfast now, huh?"

"That would be an excellent way to start the day!"

"Ok then." Sakura and Kero went downstairs to the Kitchen where she found a note from her brother saying that he went into town with Yukito and wouldn't be back until later. She made scrambled eggs for Kero and herself, which Kero scarfed down faster than you could say "Stuffed Animal", while she pondered what she would do that day. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking."

"Hey there Sakura!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Hey Tomoyo! What's up?"

"Are you busy today?"

"Nothing except for the sleepover tonight. Hey, are the boys really gonna sleep there too?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm just a little worried. Who knows what could happen. Especially with you and Eriol in the same room."

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Anyways, I was wondering if you wanna go for a walk in the park today?"

"What time?"

"Let me guess. You just woke up?"

"Yah." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Around 10?"

"Sure, that gives me an hour to get ready. Are we gonna meet up or what?"

"No, I'll meet you at your house, ok?"

"Sure. No prob."

"Cool. See you in an hour!"

"Right!" And they both hung up. Sakura got ready and wore a light pink Tank Top with a white 3/4-sleeve shirt over it and blue shorts since it was nice weather. Tomoyo came over about fifteen minutes after Sakura was ready. She was wearing a pale violet tank top with a matching short skirt. Tomoyo had neglected to tell her friend that Eriol and Syaoran were also meeting them.

"Why are you smirking like that? I don't trust that smirk." Sakura asked her friend as the two of them left the house, leaving Kero with a whole bunch of food and some new video games Tomoyo brought over for him.

"What smirk?" Tomoyo asked smirkily.

"That smirk. There's something you're not telling me."

"Oh? Well, I forgot to tell you over the phone that…"

"What?" Sakura asked as they were approaching the park.

"That Eriol and Li would be joining us on our little walk!" Tomoyo said as she caught sight of the two boys.

"What! Tomoyo! How could you do that! I can't! You're trying to make me but it won't work!" Sakura told her friend.

"What won't work?" Eriol asked, with a grin. He was wearing a plain white shirt with Cargo pants.

"Huh? Uh…nothing." Sakura said quickly, giving him an evil glare. She looked at Syaoran and smiled a little. He gave a grin back. It was a special grin that only she got. This made her smile bigger. Syaoran was wearing khaki pants with a white 'wife beater' and a green short sleeve button up shirt over it. It was open. She could see the ripples of his abs from underneath his shirt. This made her blush a little.

"Uh, Tomoyo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eriol asked. He looked kind of nervous.

"Sure Eriol!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. She was glad. She wanted Sakura and Syaoran to be alone together. The two of them started walking along a path in the park.

"So…What's up?" Sakura asked Syaoran as she tried to sound casual. _'Doesn't he know how hot he looks right now? God! He is so hot right now!_' Sakura thought to herself. He put on a grin.

"I know what they're talking about." He said, still grinning.

"I take it that it's not about us."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz you wouldn't be smiling if it was."

"Oh. Wow! Sometimes you can be so smart!" He said jokingly. She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. He pretended to be injured and gave a pout. She giggled at his face.

"Anyways, do you wanna know what they're talking about or not?"

"Sure. Indulge me."

"He's gonna ask her out. That's all he could talk about on his way here. He is so nervous. It's pretty funny."

"That's not nice." She said as they started walking in the same general direction. "Hey. It's too bad we don't have a camera. We could tape her for once!"

"Now who's being not nice?"

"Not me. I'm an angel." Sakura said sweetly. Syaoran snorted at that. She gave him a glare. She punched him again, this time a little harder, then took his hand. He blushed a little, but continued walking.

"Li?"

"Yah?"

"Are you gonna be at the apartment tomorrow night?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, it's just that today is the first weekend that your family is here and I was just wondering if we would still have our movie night? And we if we do have it, we could have it on Sunday since we have Monday off. That is, if you'll be there." Sakura sort of in a rush.

"If you want to, we can have a movie night." He said with a smile on his face.

"Your family won't mind if you go back to the apartment for a night?"

"I don't think they'll care. If they won't let me go, I'll just sneak out."

"Oh, but I don't wanna get you into trouble!"

"Oh, like you don't get into trouble with Touya when you say that you'll be spending the night at my apartment." He said. She blushed a little. Touya hated it when she said she was going to spend the night at Syaoran's. It was always so late at night when the movie finished, and Touya didn't want Sakura walking home in the middle of the night, especially with Syaoran. He hated it more that she spent the night in his apartment. But her dad was more easy-going about it. He had met Syaoran and knew that he would never hurt Sakura in any way. Plus, he knew that Syaoran would let Sakura have the main bed and he would sleep in one of the guestrooms. That was one of the reasons Sakura liked movie night. She got to sleep in his bed. And his bed had his scent. She loved the way he smelled. Like cinnamon. It was very soothing.

"Yah, well, uh..."

"So you can't get mad at me for getting in trouble for you, cuz you do it too." Syaoran told her. She blushed a little. They had found their way to a clearing where their two friends were. Tomoyo looked ecstatic. She saw Syaoran and Sakura and motioned for them to join.

"Omigod Sakura! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Let me guess. He asked you out?" Sakura said knowingly.

"You told her! That's not fair! I wanted to tell her!" Tomoyo whined at Syaoran. He just shrugged. 

"Well, that's four down, two to go." Eriol stated.

"Huh?" Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran just looked at him.

"Well, Scott and Meilin were the first to go out, in 'secret'. Even though that was the worst kept secret since forever. Now I have asked Tomoyo out, so that just leaves our two Card Captors." He explained with a grin. Sakura and Syaoran just blushed a little.

"We've told you before. We don't like each other like that." Syaoran said.

"Speak for yourself. Sakura is desperately in love with you. And you would know that if you paid more attention to her and less attention on trying to keep your love for her a secret." Tomoyo said plainly.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked. Tomoyo laughed and playfully slapped Sakura on the back. She winced.

"Is your shoulder still bothering you?" Tomoyo asked her friend. Sakura nodded.

"Why is it bothering you?" Eriol asked with concern.

"She fell of her bed with Li and landed on her shoulder."

"What!?"

"She didn't land on her shoulder. She landed on me."

"Only half my body did. The other half landed on my shoulder."

"You never told me that!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Yah, I wasn't planning on telling you either!" Sakura said as she glared at Syaoran.

"Well, then get Syaoran to massage it for you. Meilin always compliments him on his massages." Eriol said. The two girls whipped around to face him. Sakura looked almost hurt at the time.

"Why do you give her massages Li?" She asked.

"When we practise, her muscles get more sore than mine. So I give her a little back rub. Its no big deal." He said as he glared at Eriol, who just gave a little grin.

"So it's like a friend thing, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered.

"Yah, then they get out the scented oils!" Eriol joked. Tomoyo just gave him a playful slap. 

"So, does everyone still wanna go for a walk?" Tomoyo asked her friends.

"I think we should leave you two alone. So, why don't you two go one way, while we go another? Then we can meet back up here or something and get ready for the party." Sakura suggested. They all nodded. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and pulled him away. Tomoyo and Eriol just stood there for a few minutes wide-eyed as the two card captors left. As soon as Tomoyo and Eriol were no longer earshot, Sakura broke down laughing.

"Did you see their faces!" She cried. Syaoran just stood there grinning at Sakura who was making a fool of herself in front of a few people who walked by.

"Kinomoto, calm down. It's really not that funny." He chuckled.

"Oh, I wish I had a video camera or something! That would have been so classic!" She giggled again. She was practically rolling around on the ground. He just shook his head.

"You realize that they'll think something of it, right? Probably make up some story about how we've been going out for weeks or something."

"But it'll be worth it! Just seeing their faces like that! Oh, that was funny." She finally was calming down. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What will I do with you Kinomoto?"

"Buy me ice cream?" She asked, looking at the ice cream vendor just a few feet from them. He sighed again and went over. A few minutes later, he came back with two chocolate ice creams. She smiled her thanks as he handed one of them to her. He gently took her hand and started walking again. They were pretty silent while eating their treats. When they were finished she looked at him and sighed.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"I really don't want you to leave." She replied softly.

"I don't either." He said sadly.

"So, when are you going again?"

"In a month and a half. I won't be gone that long any way. Just you wait. When you think you've gotten rid of me, I'll be back." He said, trying to cheer her up. _'I don't know why she's taking this so hard. I mean, I hate to leave her and its killing me inside thinking I won't be near her for who knows how long, but why is she so upset? She thinks we're just friends, right?_'

"I hope so. So, when the party's over do you wanna go get movies?" She asked, trying to get her mind off him leaving.

"If that's what you wanna do."

"Yah. Then we'll watch them at the apartment."

"Ok."

"Perfect." She said. They sat down on a bench in the middle of the park. She put her head on his shoulder and he just put his arm around her. 

"They are the perfect couple!" Tomoyo said from where she and her new boyfriend were hiding from their friends. 

"You know that, I know that, even they know that. But they are too shy to admit it. And he's too proud. There's no way you could get him to confess his love for Sakura. No way." Eriol told her.

"I've gotten him to admit things before, this shouldn't be any different." She said with confidence. He sighed. When she was determined to do something, there was no stopping her. The two card captors spent the whole day together. First, after about 3/4 of an hour just sitting on the bench, they found their friends and Sakura told them that she and Syaoran were going to shop for a while. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at him, and he just shrugged. They spent the rest of the day going in and out of shops, not buying anything. The other two found more 'interesting' things to do during that time. When it was getting dark, Syaoran took a tired Sakura home. To their dismay, Touya was home. Syaoran just looked at Sakura and sighed.

"Might as well get this over with." He said. She gave a grin and nodded. They walked up to the house. The door whipped open.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!?!?" Her brother yelled.

"Uh...around 4:30?" She said calmly.

"Try 5:45! You are so late! You missed dinner!"

"Oh, no I didn't. I had take-out Chinese food with Li." She told her brother and smiled at the boy next to her. He grinned back. Touya looked like he was about to attack him, but just then Yukito came in.

"Oh, hey Sakura, Li. There's still some food left if you two want it." He told them.

"No, that's ok. I have to get ready for the party anyway. So do you for that matter." She told Li. He sighed.

"Do I really have to go?" He asked her.

"Yes. We are working on the assignment and the party is probably the only place we'll get any privacy." She said, glaring at her brother. Syaoran and Yukito chuckled.

"Alright then. Later Yukito. See ya soon Kinomoto!" He said as he turned to walk home.

"Bye Li! Don't forget your promise!" She reminded him about their movie night. He waved in return. She smiled. Then she went inside.

"Oh! I have to get ready!" She said to the older boys as she raced upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Part 7 is here!! Hope u enjoy!! R&R! Ok, its not my fault if this chapter comes out all screwy like my other fics. I dun kno what happened. I have no clue why they're like that. It confuses me. *.* So, sorry if this one gets all screwy-like.

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!

*~* At the Li Household *~*

"Oh, there you are Syaoran! Gee, why are you so late getting home?" Nadeshiko asked her brother. Syaoran had a feeling that a certain reincarnation of Clow had said something.

"I was out." He said in reply.

"On a date?" Mun-Mun asked with interest.

"No. Just out." 

"Was it with a girl?" Pei-Pei asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Was it with a girl that you like?" Ying asked.

"As a friend."

"Was she a pretty friend?" Meilin asked.

"It all depends on how you define pretty."

"In your opinion, was she pretty?" Nadeshiko asked, getting impatient.

"I guess."

"Did you spend the entire day with her?"

"Yeah."

"Did you walk her home afterwards?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was a date."

"It was not a date, end of discussion. Now, excuse me, I have to get ready for the party."

"Oh, we already packed your bags, Syaoran-Kun." Meilin said happily.

"I don't trust you."

"Oh, come on. What could we possibly pack that would be bad?"  
"Nothing. That's what."

"Here, carry it then." She told him. He did. '_Well, at least there's something in it_.' He thought to himself.

"Well be late for Tomoyo's party if we don't go now." Eriol said matter-of-factly.

"Don't wanna be late for your girlfriends party, huh?" Syaoran asked. He heard many gasps. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you tell them?" He asked, not sounding sorry at all.

"No. I didn't." Eriol said a little coolly.

"Oh. Sorry bout that." 

"It's alright." '_I'll get my revenge later tonight_.' He thought. That gave him an evil smile. This made Syaoran kinda uncomfortable.

*~* At Tomoyo's House *~*

"You guys are almost late!" She scolded the three that just got there.

"So sorry." Eriol said. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Yah, its like Sakura on a good day!" Syaoran said. Everyone at the party (which was Scott, Tomoyo, Sakura, and the three that just got there) started laughing, except Sakura.

"That's not funny!" she said as she pretended to pout. Tomoyo ushered them in.

"Oh, so sorry!" Syaoran said sarcastically. 

"Well, that's ok. All you have to do now is be my slave forever and I'll forgive you." She told him.

"I can't. You know that. Kinomoto, we've talked about this. I can't be your slave since I'm Meilin's slave." He said.

"It's true. He was mine first." Meilin teased Sakura.

"Then I'll trade you. Scott for Li. It's a good bargain!" Sakura joked.

"What, are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?" Scott asked, pretending to be offended.

"Why of course not, Your Majesty! She just wants something….uh….new." Tomoyo jumped in.

"Your Majesty?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo and Scott grinned.

"Well, ya see, it all started when Ms. McKenzie assigned the assignment and when the three of us were walking home we started talking about you and Sakur-"

"But it's really not all that important! You can stop talking now Scott!" Sakura interrupted. 

"No, what were you guys saying about us?" Syaoran asked, more interested. Scott and Tomoyo started chuckling.

"Um…Well, the day that Eriol kissed me we were walking home and we got to talking about you two and how you flirt and-"

"We don't flirt." Syaoran said quickly.

"That's what Sakura said and then I said 'Oh yah, whatever and I'm the Queen of Pluto' or something like that. We had a real good laugh. Well, not Sakura. Then I found out that you two used to like each other in like, the fourth grade or somethin and that really interested me cuz ya know, history always repeats itself." Scott explained. Sakura just looked at the ground.

"You never told him that we liked each other?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Her head shot up.

"Well, I didn't think he had to know. Why? Do you think he needed to know that we used to like each other and never did anything about it?" She asked him, kinda angry.

"Well, he did tell us about his past relationships and/or lack there of."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"I dunno. I thought you told him."

"Guys, guys. Slow down. Are you sure you're using the right pre-tense?" Eriol asked them.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"Well, you guys are saying that you 'used to' like each other when in reality, you 'do' like each other." He finished. 

"Shut-up Eriol!" They said in unison again.

"You guys are so Ka-"

"DON'T SAY IT!!" They shouted at Meilin and Tomoyo. Everybody laughed, even the two card captors. They knew that they were being cute.

"Ok. Guys, why don't you put your bags in your rooms? The doors have your names on them." Tomoyo said. The three nodded and went upstairs to where the rooms were prepared. Syaoran noticed that his room was right beside Sakura's room. He grinned as he went inside. '_That Tomoyo. She'll never give up_.' Afterwards, they went to the downstairs living room where everyone else was gathered.

"Lets get this over with so we can Par-Tay!" Scott said enthusiastically. They all grinned. He was the regular "Party Animal" back home. He was going to stay in Japan for a couple of years.

"Ok. So, what wedding did you choose?" Tomoyo asked Meilin.

"The inside Spring one. What about you Sakura?"

"The outside Autumn one. Tomoyo, what did you choose?"

"We chose the outside Summer one. Ok, so why did everyone choose that wedding?"

"Well, I always wanted a Spring one, and Scott thought that we should have it inside, so I agreed." Meilin explained.

"I wanted a Summer wedding. Always have, always will. Eriol suggested we have it outside so it won't be as hot. Sakura, Li, what about you guys?"

"I decided what the wedding would be since **he** didn't help at all. And I chose it cuz I thought it was romantic." Sakura said as she glared at Syaoran.

"Look, I've got one wedding to plan for, I don't need another." He said sarcastically.

"Look, before you two have your first argument, we have to finish this so we can, _ahem_ I quote, 'Par-Tay'. Alright?" Tomoyo said. The two nodded. After much talking and blathering, sometimes getting off topic, they group had finished.

"Ok peeps! Time to get into your P.J.'s!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"I thought we were gonna party?" Scott said, sounding a little disappointed.

"We will. In our pyjama's." She told him. He looked happier at that.

'_Ok. Time to see what they packed for me. What the-_' "Hey! Meilin! What the Hell is this!" Syaoran shouted to his friend. She went into his room. So did the rest of them.

"What's what, Syaoran?" She asked sweetly.

"You packed only my green boxers to sleep in. I don't get a shirt?" He asked her hotly. She smiled in return.

"I thought you didn't like sleeping in shirts." She said innocently, with an evil look in her eyes.

"Usually, I don't. But when sleep-overs, especially when _girls_ are there, I don't exactly mind that much!" He told her. Tomoyo and Eriol were grinning at each other. Sakura blushed slightly at this, while Scott, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor laughing like a mad man.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I didn't know." Meilin said. 

"Oh, I bet you didn't." He said fiercely. 

"Li, it's not that bad. I mean, it's just us. Its not like you hafta hide anything from us, do you?" Sakura asked. He shook his head.

"Sakura's right. Aren't we like another family?" Tomoyo asked him. He gave a sort of nod.

"Well then, what's the matter?" Meilin asked.

"I just knew you would do something like this. Fine. I'll sleep in this. No problem. So, uh, can I get changed now or are you all just stand in my room and watch me get changed?" He said.

"No, we'll leave that to Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she ushered everyone except Sakura out of Syaoran's room and closed the door. They both blushed.

"Uh, sorry. I'll leave now." She said as she turned towards the door. It was stuck. "Uh oh."

"Whaddaya mean by 'uh oh'?" He asked.

"I can't open the door." She said.

"Maybe you're not turning the knob the right way." He said quickly. She moved out of the way as he neared. He tried the knob. The door would not budge. "Uh oh."

"That's what I said." 

"Tomoyo! Open the door! C'mon! This isn't funny!" He shouted at the door. But they got no reply back. They heard laughter coming from downstairs.

"Oh, well that's great. Some friends we got, huh Li?" Sakura said sarcastically. 

"Sakura, why do you have your pyjama's with you?" Syaoran asked her. He was right. Her pyjamas were in her hand.

"Oh, well, I guess I had them with me when I heard you yell at Meilin and we all came to see why." She told him.

"I don't think they'll let us out for a while. Do you wanna change? Cuz there's a bathroom in here." He asked her. She nodded. She went into the bathroom and almost collapsed.

'_Omigod! I'm stuck in a room with the guy that I love! After I kill Tomoyo, I'm going to shower her with hugs! I'm gonna see him in his boxers! He usually wears jogging pants and a "wife beater" when we watch movies together. Ok, calm down. Just take it easy. If you take too long getting dressed, he might think that you're sick or something. So stop talking to yourself, ok? Ok. Good._' She thought. She changed in her pyjamas, which were a tank top and boxers, soft pink in colour. She put her clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. She was just about to walk out, then she thought better of it.

"Li? Are you decent?" she called through the door.

"Yep." Was his reply. She walked out. They both almost started to drool. Syaoran quickly looked away from Sakura, knowing that if he had stared any longer, he would've taken her into his arms and started kissing her. '_She looks **so** good! I have to control myself. But this might be the only opportunity to talk to her. I made sure Tomoyo hadn't bugged my room in any way. Ok. It's settled. I'm going to talk to her about my feelings towards her. Wait, why am I talking to myself. Oh yeah, I have a tendency to do that when she's around. Stop that! Ok_.' He thought to himself.

'_Hoe! He looks **so** hot! God, he had to have a perfect body?! Of course he did. He's Li. He's always so healthy and stuff. But does he have to look so **damn** good? Of course. He's Li. Wait, this might be a good time to talk to him. Yah, we have to talk. I have to tell him how I feel before he leaves. Ok. I'm going to tell him._' She told herself.

"Uh, can we talk Sakura?" Syaoran asked her. 

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure." She answered. '_Oh geeze! He can't read minds, can he?_'

"Um, Sakura, I-"

"Be quiet you guys! I can't hear what they're saying!" Hissed a voice, that sounded a lot like Tomoyo's, from the other side of the door. The two inside just shook their heads. This was a plan to get them together. Syaoran winked at Sakura and mouthed for her to follow his lead.

"Sakura, I love you!"

"I love you too Syaoran! But do you really think this is the time to do this?" She said, sounding worried, but winking at him in return.

"Sakura, it's been months since we've done it last. I'm tired of pretending that we're not a couple." Syaoran said, catching her drift.

"True, but is this really the place we should do this?"

"Well, it's not like they're gonna come racing up the stairs now are they? Look, how bout a quick one? Please? It's been so long. There's only a certain amount of time a guy can hold out for. We can make it really fast. Or, we could take our time, if that's what you prefer?"

"Syaoran, what they came through the door right in the middle of it? Then we'd have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well, then we can blame it on them. Say we were swept by the heat of the moment."

"Do you think they'll buy it?"

"Well, they still think that we're not going out. Why wouldn't they believe this?"

"Well, it's a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"No. Come on, you don't think they'd buy that?"

"Well…I'm not sure." She said. They both heard movement as she said it. Knowing that they would barge in, they moved away from the door and looked at it expectingly. A few seconds later, the door flew open and their friends came rushing in.

"Just what do you think you were going to do?" Tomoyo asked hotly. Sakura and Syaoran took one look at her being mad, and lost it. They both broke down laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Meilin said, sounding serious. This made them laugh even harder. After several minutes passed they finally calmed down.

"I-I can't believe you _fell_ for it! I mean, I didn't think you guys were _so_ gullible! Oh, that had to be one of the funniest moments in my lifetime! I wish I had a camera. Do you know how funny you looked when you came in here? Oh, that was hilarious. Li, you are a genius!" Sakura said, still a little giggle-y. 

"You-you mean that you weren't serious? About what you were talking about?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nope. Tomoyo, how could you think that? We aren't going out! You should know that better than anyone since you keep trying to get us together." Syaoran said. 

"Well, its just that, well, you sounded so -"

"That's what you get for listening at the door after locking us in." Sakura scolded her.

"Sorry."

"Can we party now?" Scott asked. Everyone just shook their heads. They went downstairs and Tomoyo put on some music. Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin were on the couch, Eriol was on the love seat with Tomoyo and Scott was on a chair beside the couch near Meilin.

"Ok, what do you guys wanna do?" She asked, being the hostess.

"Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Scott said enthusiastically. Meilin gave him a playful slap. 

"Sakura, does your shoulder still hurt?" Tomoyo asked after seeing that.

"Kinda, why?"

"Eriol, you said Meilin said that Li gives good massages right?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura, why don't you ask Li to give you a massage?"

"Uh, I'm right here."

"So, I'm not talking to you right now. I'm talking to Sakura. Well Sakura?"

"Li, would you mind terribly. It is kinda your fault." Sakura teased him a little.

"My fault? Oh nonono. You're the one that said I could sit on the bed. Then you push me off and fall on me. It's your own fault." He told her.

"Well, if you and my brother had gotten along better, he might trust you."

"If you had told your brother that you were a Card Captor maybe he woulda been nicer to me, ya know, since I've saved you time and again."

"Well, it was your arm that got tangled with mine that made me fall off in the first place!" She was losing.

"It was your own arm that got tangled with mine that made you fall off. YOU tried to push me off." He said. He had won and they all knew it. She sighed in defeat.

"Will you massage my shoulder?"

"Sure." He said with a shrug. Sakura slid down to the floor and got in front of Syaoran. Then he started to massage her. Tomoyo and Meilin were grinning and Eriol and Scott rolled their eyes. They all watched as he massaged her. It was hard for him to concentrate since it was Sakura that he was massaging.

'_Her skin is so soft. And she's so warm. But I can't do anything. I will tell her that I love her before I leave. Maybe right before I leave. No, that would be unfair. I know she has a crush on me. I just noticed it tonight, but I know she's liked me for a while. Why didn't I notice it before? Because I'm blind. But she doesn't love me like I love her. She likes me a little more than a friend, which isn't the same thing. But I will tell her. I have too. I owe it to her….and me._'

'_He's so gentle. His hands are so warm. If I start to drool now, he'll know I love him. I can't let that happen. But I will tell him how I feel. Later. Tomorrow maybe, when we're watching movies. Maybe I'll tell him right before he leaves. No, that wouldn't be right. But I have to tell him before he leaves. I can't let him leave without knowing how I feel. Even though all he has a stupid high school crush on me. How could I not notice that he has a crush on me? Maybe you are dense Sakura. Oh well. I'll tell him…sooner or later._' 

After about 10 min. he was finished and her shoulder felt a lot better.

"Thanks Li. My shoulder feels better." She said.

"Ok."

"You two are so ultra super ka-"

"DON'T SAY IT TOMOYO!!!"

"Do you have to yell?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, since she can't get it through her **thick** skull that we are not kawaii and-"

"Ahhhhh! Sakura! You said it! You promised! You broke the promise! How could you? It was a sacred promise! I can't believe you broke the sacred promise!" Syaoran yelled at her. Everybody looked curious except for Sakura, who looked stunned.

"You're right. I broke the promise. How did I…? How could I?" She asked no one in particular, looking upset.

"Uh…someone mind explaining what in the hell is going on?" Scott asked.

"We both made a **sacred** promise that we would never ever say the 'K' word. But she broke the sacred promise." He said, sounding disappointed in her.

"The 'K' word?" Meilin asked.

"Kawaii." Sakura said, barely hear-able.

"Why? Why is that such a bad word?" Tomoyo asked hotly.

"Cuz **you** say it. It's an evil word that you have Meilin saying it too. And also, thanks to you, people think that we're going out." Syaoran explained.

"If you're not going out why did you two hold hands?" Tomoyo asked.

"Friends can hold hands. It's not against the law ya know. Girls hold each others hands all the time." He replied.

"That's different. When girls hold each other's hands it's not with a romantic intention. But when a girl and a boy hold each others hand, well, it is with a romantic intention."

"But not with us!" Sakura jumped in. Everybody started to argue except for Meilin.

"OK! THAT'S IT! STOPPIT!" Meilin shouted. Everyone became extremely quiet. "I've had enough of this. Sakura, Syaoran, we all know you like each other except the two of you. Sakura, Li's liked ever since a really long time. Syaoran, same with Sakura. Now, to make life easier on all of us, especially Tomoyo and I since we've **tried** to send hints to the both of you, which you ignore, that you like each other, I want you two to talk to each other. Without Tomoyo and the rest of us. I'll make sure that Tomoyo is a good friend and does not tape you. Now, go upstairs or something. Well, **GO**!" She ordered. Sakura and Syaoran went up the stairs quickly and quietly. Tomoyo had this look on her face that was like I-Cannot-Believe-You-Just-Did-That! kind of look. 

"What did you do that for?" Tomoyo asked her. Eriol and Scott just sat there silently, staying out of anything and everything.

"What did I do what for?" She asked back.

"You said I couldn't tape them! Now how am I suppose to make a Kawaii tape of them when they're married if I don't have a tape of them saying their I-Love-You's?" Tomoyo asked, sounding really pissed.

"If I had let you tape them, do you even think that there would be a tape called 'Sakura and Li's I Love You' tape?"

"Yes! You didn't even have to bring it up!"

"They would have thought of that!"

"FINE!"

"Look, I thought it would be better if you taped what **we** did instead of them. That way, they have their own memories of tonight. And we have ours." Meilin said softly.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just wanted so bad to catch them reveling their true feelings for each other. So, guys, nice boxers!" Tomoyo stated as she turned to look at the guys. Eriol had navy blue boxers with a white 'Wife Beater' on. Scott had boxers with little Duckies on them with a 'Wife Beater' that said "King of Stud Muffins" on it. They both looked really good, if you could stop giggling at what Scott was wearing that is.

A/N: Don't ya just HATE me for this? Tee Hee!! I won't leave you in suspense for too long hehehe!! ^.~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Part 8 is here!! Hope u enjoy!! R&R! Sorry for the Suspense! I hope u think it was worth it!!

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!

*~*Meanwhile Upstairs*~* 

"So…."

"Uh, yah…"

"We really should talk about this. Truthfully, I mean."

"I know. Ok, do you want me to go first, or do you wanna go first?"

"You can go first." Syaoran said quickly.

"Chicken."

"Hey!"

"WELL, MAKING A GIRL GO FIRST ISN'T VERY MANLY OF YOU, NOW IS IT?" Sakura shouted.

"FINE! I'LL GO FIRST IF YOU'RE GONNA BE SUCH A BABY ABOUT IT!" He shouted back.

"I AM NOT BEING A BABY!"

"WHY ARE WE ARGUING!? AND SHOUTING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"SO THEN LET'S STOP!"

"FINE!"

"Ok, so I'll go first then. Sakura, I know you have a crush on me." He said bluntly.

"Well, I know that you have a crush on me too." She replied. They both blushed ever so slightly.

"Sakura, I really don't want to leave."

"And I don't want you to leave either. Hell, I don't want you to get married!" 

"Sakura, what I feel for you is not a stupid crush. I really do love you. I don't care if you just like me a little more then a friend, at least you know how I feel, that's what's important."

"I don't have a crush on you either. I love you too Syaoran. Wow, it's a lot easier to say. I thought it would be a lot harder."

"I know what you mean. Ok, so now everything is on the table. What are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do? I mean, you're gonna get married and I'll just be, uh… whatever."

"Meilin and I both don't want to marry each other. I mean, everyone knows that I'm in love with you, thanks to Tomoyo and Meilin."

"I know how you feel. Believe me. Did you tell the Clan that? That you and Meilin don't want to get married I mean?"

"Well, no. Once they make up their minds, it's nearly impossible to get them to change it."

"But not completely impossible, right?"

"I don't think that they would let me not marry her just because I'm in love with the person I was suppose to compete with."

"But that's over and done with! I mean, we're not competing anymore! And, since you are the Li Clan's next leader, doesn't that mean that you can choose who you want to marry?"

"Nope."

"Well, can't you get divorced afterwards or something?"

"I don't think so. It will be witnessed by all of the Li Clan, so I'm pretty sure it's for life." 

"This is just great. I finally find out that you love me and now we can't be together!" She cried.

"Who said we can't be together? I mean, we'll have to brake it off in the future since I'm gonna get married (Sakura groaned at that), sorry, it doesn't mean we can't be together now. I mean, we can date until we're 18 or 19. By then, maybe we'll be sick of each other."

"SYAORAN!"

"Hey, I was kidding! Just kidding! I'm sure I'll get tired of you before we're 19!" He joked. She punched him in the arm. He just laughed. She smiled. This was how she wanted it. She had told him how she felt, found out that he felt the same, and they were still buddies. This was perfect. More than perfect. It was indescribably perfect.

"So are you waiting for something or are you gonna ask me out?" She asked him. He gave her one of his smiles.

"MY my, aren't we forward?" He said in a teasing way.

"Look, do you realize how long I've waited for this?"

"What?"

"THIS! The moment when you ask me out!"

"Since you've waited for so long, what's another minute or two?" 

"LI! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!!"

"Sakura, will you…eat a cookie with me?"

"WHAT! SYAORAN! ASK ME OUT DAMMIT!!"

"You know, you're cute when you're mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm PISSED! ASK ME OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Ok ok, geeze. _Ahem_ Sakura, will you go out with me?" He asked her sincerely.

"Geeze, took you long enough. After all the hints Tomoyo and Meilin gave you, you think you would be quicker."

"Hey! They gave you hints too ya know! Don't go blaming this all on me!"

"Why not? I always have and always will." She said with a grin.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Your brother's gonna kill me. Then he'll stop our movie nights since you usually sleep over. He'll probably think we're doing something…uh…_ahem_ not good."

"He will, won't he? Well, I guess you're gonna have to figure something out."  
"Waitaminute! ME? What about you? You can help ya know!"

"Eh."

"Eh? That's all you gotta say. Eh."

"Eh."

"Fine. Don't go out with me then."

"Fine. Maybe I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"You wanna go out?"

"Kay."

"Cool." After he had said that, a light knock rapped the door.

"Are you guys done yelling at each other? We can hear you from downstairs, well sort of. We can't make out what you're saying, but we can hear you yelling. Is everything ok?" Asked a concerned Tomoyo. A very happy Sakura came out followed by smiling Syaoran.

"Why, everything's fine Tomoyo. Why on earth would you think otherwise?" She asked her confused friend.

"Whose room were you in?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Meilin's. Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh, that one was bugged. Sorry. I think I caught you on tape."

"You did!? Well that's great! Can I have a copy?" Sakura asked excitedly. Syaoran just shook his head and Tomoyo just looked more confused.

"Huh? Can you please repeat that? I don' t think I heard you right. I thought I just heard you ask for a tape of mine." Said Tomoyo.

"She did. And I wouldn't mind a copy myself." Syaoran stated. Tomoyo looked like she was going to faint. "Tomoyo, maybe you should sit down. You look a little funny."

"Can we watch the tape right now?!" Tomoyo asked excitedly. Sakura looked at Syaoran and he just shrugged with one of his grins.

"Sure, I guess." 

"Great! C'mon! I'll set everything up! You go tell everyone that we're gonna watch 'Sakura and Syaoran's First I-Love-You-Tape! This will be **so** KAWAII!!" Squealed Tomoyo. She looked like she would burst with happiness.

"Ok. We'll do that." Syaoran replied. The two of them went downstairs. Everybody looked up when they saw the two Card Captors.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"We're gonna watch… what was it called again?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I believe it was called 'Sakura and Syaoran's First I-Love-You-Tape'. Yes. So, if anyone else wants to watch it with us, then you can. Oh and Meilin, your room's bugged."

"She promised that she wouldn't tape you guys-HEY! WAITAMINUTE! **MY** ROOM'S BUGGED?! WHAT THE HELL! TOMOYO!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Meilin screeched. Tomoyo bounded down the stairs, looking very happy.

"Yes Meilin-Chan?"

"You BUGGED my room?!"

"Uh…hehehe…Well…It WAS intended for Sakura or Syaoran, but then I figured that they would check their rooms so uh…you were my next victim. Hehehe." Tomoyo explained to her angry friend.

"Wait, you guys wanna watch the tape that Tomoyo has of you?" Scott asked. The two nodded. Everyone except Tomoyo looked shocked and confused. Syaoran sat on the couch. He then pulled Sakura onto his lap and she giggled. Everybody was staring at them. Tomoyo put in the tape and the two girls watched with eagerness while the guys just shrugged and watched. The two on the couch were feeling a little nervous since their feelings were on tape and the people they were closest to were watching. When the tape ended, Meilin and Tomoyo turned to face them, their faces aglow with happiness written all over them. Eriol and Scott were trying to keep in a snicker. No one said anything.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"It was just so…so…KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo squealed in delight. Meilin nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"So that's what you guys were screamin' about upstairs." Scott said.

"Yup. Wait, no. We weren't screaming, just yelling." Syaoran corrected.

"Same diff."

"No. Screaming is what you did when you saw us with the cards. Yelling is what cheerleaders do." Syaoran explained.

"Ok, first of all, I did not scream. Second, does it really matter what the difference is between yelling and screaming is?" Scott replied.

"Uh, you screamed like a little girl. And, yah it does matter. You're trying to say something that is false." Sakura stated.

"I did NOT scream like a little girl. And so what if I said something that was a little off."

"Yah, you did. You screamed like a little girl. Wait. No, you're right. You didn't scream, you shrieked. You shrieked like a little girl. And ok, you're right on the second part." Sakura said.

"I didn't shriek. I was caught off guard." Scott said, trying to defend himself. Meanwhile, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin were having a good time just watching the three bicker back and forth.

"You shrieked like a little girl. And I saw the look on your face. That wasn't being caught off guard. That was fear. You were scared. That's why you shrieked like a little girl." Syaoran said. He wasn't going to let Sakura have all the fun.

"I did not shriek like a little girl! And if I did shriek at all, I did it like a man." Scott stated.

"He shrieked like a little girl." Syaoran told the others who were all grinning like fools.

"I DID NOT!!" Scott was getting irritated now. Sakura and Syaoran just smiled. They loved making him mad. It was one of their favorite past times. Of course, they didn't get to do it that often since he was the one making them mad. So, when they did make him mad, they went all out. This continued for about 20 minutes. Then when Tomoyo was starting to feel a little sorry for Scott, she decided to stop it.

"So, now that we all...uh…are a couple, what do you guys wanna do?" She asked.

"You make it sound like we're all going out with each other." Meilin told her.

"Ok, let me re-phrase that. Now that we all are dating…Wait, no, that doesn't sound right either. Let me start again. Now that each individual of our group is dating another individual of our group…wait, does that make sense?" Tomoyo was making herself, along with the others, confused.

"Now that Li and Sakura are together and that our group now has official couples, what do you wanna do?" Eriol said.

"Why is his name always first?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Was Meilin's response.

"Does everyone say 'Li and Sakura', or do some people say 'Sakura and Li'?" Sakura asked the group.

"Does it really matter?" Syaoran asked her. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because then it would be unfair. I mean, if half the people we know referred to us as Sakura and Li and the other half referred to us as Li and Sakura it would be ok. But if everyone we knew just referred to us as Li and Sakura that would be unfair." She explained.

"Are you saying that it would be ok if the people we knew referred to us as Sakura and Li all the time? Are you being sexist now?" He teased.

"Noooo. I'm being **sexy**. There is a difference. I thought you would notice it by now." She teased back. They were starting to forget that the others were there, even though that Meilin and Tomoyo were having a quiet debate on whether Tomoyo should tape them or not.

"Oh, you call that being sexy?" He said jokingly.

"Ok then, Mr. Hot-Shot, what would you call being sexy?" She asked. He leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and let out a little gasp of shock and punched him in the arm.

"What?! You asked!" He said.

"That's not what I had in mind!" She said as she flung a pillow from the couch at him. The others concluded that he had said something along the lines of being inappropriate. The pillow fwhapped him in the face. 

"Don't start that with me Kinomoto!" He warned. She put on a mischievous look.

"Oh, what're you gonna do about it?" She asked with attitude as she fwhapped him again with a pillow.

"That's it, you asked for it!" He declared and took the pillow that had hit him in the face and started hitting her mercilessly with it. She squealed in shock. Then she took her pillow and fought back. The others meanwhile were laughing their heads off. Sakura and Syaoran noticed this after a few minutes, looked at each other, nodded, and took after their friends. Syaoran hit Scott right on the head then attacked Eriol while Sakura hit Tomoyo in the arm (not the one holding the camera, but her free arm) and then hit Meilin on the leg.

"That's it! This means **WAR**!!!" Scott announced as he got a pillow and went after Syaoran. The others soon took after his example (for once). Tomoyo had carefully placed her camera in a safe place, high on a shelf where it was out of reach. Then she went after Meilin. After about half an hour of whacking each other with pillows, they all started to get tired. They all fell down in a laughing/giggling heap. Once they had all caught their breath after about five minutes, they just looked at each other.

"So, now what do you wanna do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Seven Minutes In Heaven!!" Scott suggested. Everyone (Not including Scott) threw their pillows at him.

"So, I'll take that as a maybe." He replied underneath a pile of pillows. They all shook their heads. They had agreed to watch a couple of movies that their hostess had rented. One was a horror flick, another was cheezy, one was a comedy and the last one they watched was a chick-flick. During the last movie, while Sakura and Syaoran were snuggling all kawaii like, Tomoyo and Meilin did some scheming. After the movie was over, everybody got up and stretched. Meilin and Tomoyo pushed the two lovebirds in a closet and locked it. 

"Come on guys!! This isn't funny!!" Sakura said through the closed doors. (The closet was HUGE, ya know, being in Tomoyo's house and all).

"Can I ask you why you did this? I mean, we already admitted our feelings for each other, you saw that on tape, so what's with the closet?" Syaoran asked.

"This is for the Pillow Fight!" Meilin told them.

"Let us out!! Come on!! Unlock the doors!!" Sakura yelled through the doors while pounding on them. No one paid any attention to them, and instead, went into the kitchen. The two of them kept yelling at their friends (yelling, not screaming, yelling) to let them out and pounding on the doors. No one heard the door open and saw a certain big brother walk in.

"Sakura?" Touya asked as he walked into the entrance. He heard yelling coming from near the living room and decided to investigate. 

"You guys, we're getting tired! My mouth really hurts!" Sakura whined. 

"Yah, and my arms are getting tired too!" Syaoran complained. Of course, Touya heard all of this.

"Sakura! Is that you!? Did I just hear the Gaki's voice?" Touya sounded furious. Sakura was about to say something, but Syaoran put his hands over her mouth. Touya unlocked the closet and when the door opened, Syaoran lowered his hands a little. When Touya looked in, he looked more than furious, he looked like he would kill. Sakura didn't think that her being in a closet would set him off like this, but then saw the reason. So did Syaoran. When he lowered his hands, they lowered about chest high, and it did not look good.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER!!!???" Said a furious Touya, eyes full of rage and face all red, hands ready to choke the poor Card Captor. Syaoran's face fell and lost all colour.

"NO!! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!! HONEST!!" Syaoran said desperately. Touya just lunged at him. Sakura pushed him out of the way and he took that chance to run far, far away. Tomoyo and the others heard the commotion and decided to see what it was all about. All they saw, or rather didn't see, was a blur that could only be Syaoran, run past them at top speed to get away from an over-protective brother's wrath. A few seconds later they saw Touya running after him. Then a worried Sakura, chasing the two of them. She cast an evil glance at the four of them. They also were now involved in the chase.

"That wasn't a funny joke! Touya's gonna kill Li! Thanks a lot you guys." She said mean-ly.

"What is he doing here?" Meilin asked, sounding concerned as everybody started running toward the direction they had seen Touya go in.

"Oh, like you guys don't know." Sakura snapped.

"We don't."

"You mean, you guys didn't call him?" 

"No. We know better than to call Touya when you're with Li." Scott said.

"What the hell's going on!!" Sakura cried in frustration. They were now in the back yard beside the pool. Touya was about to catch Syaoran when Sakura shouted

"Touya! What are you doing here?" Touya looked confused.

"You called and said you forgot to bring your stuffed animal and asked if I could deliver it to you." Touya said. 

'_Kero, you little…Wait 'til I get my hands on you!'_ a furious Sakura thought. Everyone could tell that's what Syaoran was thinking too, by the look on his face.

"Well, thanks for bringing him. You can **leave** now." Sakura said angrily.

"I still have something to deal with." Touya growled.

"No, you are going to leave now. I said NOW Touya!" Sakura said with finality. Touya was debating on whether to go after the "Kid" or do as his little sister asked. His calmer side got the better of him, thrust a bag that he was clutching at her and left. As he was walking home, he suddenly realized that everyone was in their pajamas. He shook his head. He needed to calm down. He decided to call Yukito when he got home. When Sakura opened the bag that her brother threw at her, a dizzy looking Kero flew out. When he no longer felt sick, he gave a 

"Ta da! Your favorite Guardian Beast of the Seal is here!" He cried. Sakura grabbed him and started choking him!

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED!!!" She yelled, shouted, screamed at him. Tomoyo and Meilin had to pry her away from him. Kero hid behind Scott.

"Whoa!! What did I do?" Kero asked, very confused. He was sure Sakura would be glad to see him, and not go spaz out on him and try to kill him. Syaoran went over to Sakura and tried to calm her down. She was beyond furious. He just whispered stuff in her ears and gently held her hands in his and she finally managed to calm down.

"What did I do?" He asked again. 

"Why didn't you just call and ask if you could come?!" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, he didn't know. It's not his fault. It turned out ok in the end, didn't it? We're all ok, right?" Syaoran said gently. Kero stared at him in disbelief. He was actually standing up for Kero. No one could believe it.

"I guess so. It would've been better if he had just stayed at home though!" She said.

"He just missed you, that's all. I mean, who wouldn't?" Syaoran replied. Sakura just smiled at him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you Kero. But you should've just called and asked if you could've come over. I would've picked you up." Sakura apologized. Kero was still in disbelief. He didn't like how the 'Kid' was being so chummy with Sakura. Plus, he couldn't understand why Syaoran had stood up for him.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?" Kero asked.

"Oh, Sakura and Li are going out now!" Tomoyo said happily. Kero fainted.

"See what you did? You can't go around giving news out like that, especially to people…er…uh… things that don't _like_ Li. You have to be careful with what you say. Say, guys, how _are_ you gonna tell Touya that you guys are going out?" Meilin said.

"Uh…hehehehehe…we haven't really figured that part out yet. Notice how I said WE Sakura?" Syaoran said. Sakura just shrugged. With that, Syaoran picked her up and threw her in the pool. Everybody was stunned. Syaoran was looking at her with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Little did he know Scott and Eriol were about to push him in. When he did sense it, it was already too late and before he knew it, he was in the water with a giggling Sakura. Then, with a splash, the two boys were in the pool as well leaving a laughing Meilin and Tomoyo. Sakura reached up her hands to her friends and when they each took a hand to lift her out, she gave a hard pull and they both fell in. So now, everybody except Kero was in the pool, all laughing. Soon, they had a water fight, splashing each other, showing no mercy. When they decided to get out, they were all dripping. Fortunately, no one was wearing anything see threw, unless you include Scott's 'wife beater'. So the six of them went into the house, and Tomoyo gave them some clothes that she had made a few days before. She even had guy outfits. Tomoyo had made the outfits when she found out that everybody could come so her guests could wear them at her party. The costumes were quite formal. Syaoran had dark green dress pants with a black silk shirt. Eriol had dark blue dress pants with a white silk shirt and Scott had black dress pants with deep red silk shirt. Sakura had a long, light pink, slinky dress (with slits that went up to her knees) on that fit her perfectly. Meilin had a light red mid-thigh dress on that also looked like it was made for her (which it was). Tomoyo had a violet flowing gown that went to her ankles. Both the guys and girls looked like they were stars ready to go to some award show they looked so good. Tomoyo insisted on taking a couple of pictures for her photo album. Syaoran stood behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, while her arms over-lapped his and both their cheeks touching. Eriol stood beside Tomoyo with his arm also around her waist. Scott stood behind Meilin, his hands on her hips, holding her closely. After about ten pictures (Tomoyo wanted a few of just the girls, then the guys, then just the couples) Tomoyo decided it was time to got to bed since it was close to one o'clock in the morning. There were a few complains, but once Tomoyo gave them one of her "looks", everybody got up and went to their respected rooms. All the rooms had a door adjoining specific rooms to each other, but not all the rooms were connected together. (Li's room was at the beginning of the hall, and it was connected to Sakura's. Sakura's room was beside Meilin's room, but their rooms were not connected, instead, Meilin's room was connected to Scott's. Scott's room was beside Eriol's, but their rooms were not connected either. Eriol's room was connected to Tomoyo's room and Tomoyo's room was at the end of the hall.) So, when everybody's clothes had dried, they changed and went to bed. They did not necessarily go to sleep though…

A/N: The next Chapter will be a fun one!! Thanks to one of my best buds SK Marie for the idea!! U are the Greatest Darling! Even though you think to highly of yourself at times, egotistical if u will, can be snobbish, a little annoying, stupid uh…er…but u stil r one of my best friends and I luv ya!! ^.~


	9. Chapter 9

*~* Much Later That Night *~*

A/N: Part 9 is here!! Hope u enjoy!! R&R! I think that this one is a little weirder than my others and it my confuse you. I kno I got confused!! Thanks to SK for helping me write this part!! Luv ya lots, Darling!! Um…Hope u like this part. Feedback would be nice, no da!

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

Fushy-Wushy!!!

*~* Much Later That Night *~*

Sakura just couldn't take it anymore!! He was right there, in the next room and he hadn't done anything yet! He hadn't come through the door and said goodnight or anything. That was it. She decided that she had to make the first move. She silently rose from her bed and went to the door that connected their rooms. There was like a little storage room in between. She went to the door and stepped into the closet like area. Little did she know that Syaoran also couldn't take it anymore and was at her front door as she closed the other door. She poked her head through and looked around.

"Syaoran?" She whispered. No one answered. In the next room, out in the hallway, Syaoran popped his head in her room.

"Sakura?" He asked quietly.

"Whatcha doing Li?" A voice asked him from behind. He whipped around with lightning instincts. He was faced with Eriol.

"Uh…I thought that this was my room, hehehehe. Stupid me." He said quickly.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre ya did. I think **that's** your room over there." Eriol said, pointing to his actual room.

"Oh…yah…thanks…for pointing that out…hehehehe." Syaoran said without enthusiasm. As soon as Syaoran stepped into his room, Eriol saw Sakura go into her room from the side closet-y door room thing. (Sorry, I dun kno what to call it. ^.^' )

"Sakura, what were you doing in Li's room?" He asked with smugness.

"Oh…uh… I thought that it was my room…heheheheheheh." Sakura said quickly.

Eriol walked in her room to talk with her some more. Tomoyo suddenly walked by after getting a glass of water and saw Eriol and Sakura in Sakura's room…in the dark.

"Eriol! Sakura! What are you doing!?" Tomoyo asked loudly.

"Huh? Oh hi Tomoyo. We were just talking about how the rooms of your house are positioned weird…" Eriol said.

"YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT **POSITIONS**!!??!?" She shrieked.

"NO!! Not like that! We were talking about guys and-"

"You're **GAY**???!!!" Tomoyo shrieked again, obviously not thinking.

"**NO**!! Why won't you listen to us!" All these false accusations were annoying Eriol.

"So you admit that there's an 'us' now?" Tomoyo was getting kind of hysterical.

"You know, you're sexy when you're crazy." Eriol said, trying to change the subject.

"What! I'm not crazy!! We need to talk!! C'mon!!" Tomoyo dragged Eriol out Sakura's room. Syaoran walked through the side closet-y door room thing. 

"What the hell is going on? Who was being so loud?" He asked his new girlfriend.

"Oh, Tomoyo saw Eriol and I talking and thought something of it. I think she was drunk." Sakura joked.

"Yep, good ol' Tomoyo was in the bottle…again." He joked back. He went to her bed and sat next to her. They started talking about how they would tell Touya when Meilin walked by.

"OH! Sorry guys. Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, trying to sound innocent, but it was hard since she had a mischievous look on her face. Sakura and Syaoran stood up fast. 

"No." They said grumpily in unison. Meilin giggled.

"You know what? Take him. I don't want a used slave!" Sakura joked as she pushed Syaoran into Meilin. Not expecting the push, Syaoran stumbled and tripped and fell onto Meilin. (Under his weight, she fell too. So now he's on top of her. Hehehe. I luv it when I…Er…We're evil! Yes, I mean u SK! ^.~) As soon as Syaoran landed on top of his best friend, her boyfriend decided to go see what all the racket was. He then saw Syaoran on top of Meilin.

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!!??" Scott shouted angrily. Syaoran got up of Meilin quickly and Scott punched him. 

"What the hell was that for? I wasn't **doing** anything!" Syaoran said, pissed off.

"Holy Crap Scott! What the hell did you do to my boyfriend!" Sakura the same time Syaoran was talking. Scott immediately felt bad for punching Syaoran.

"Scott, you really shouldn't have punched him. He fell on me. Sakura pushed him and he tripped and fell. He didn't do anything." Meilin said softly.

"I'm really sorry Li. I didn't mean to punch you." Scott apologised. 

"I'd hate to see it when you _do_ mean to punch somebody!" Syaoran joked, not really mad anymore. He knew that Scott didn't mean anything. He probably would've done the same thing, if the roles were reversed. Except Syaoran didn't think he'd stop at just one punch.

"Looks like you're gonna have a black eye. See. It's already turning all sorts of colours!" Sakura informed them. Syaoran sighed. He didn't think that it was going to go away before school started again.

"I'm really sorry man. Really sorry." Scott said.

"S'ok. I understand. Really I do." Replied Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol then came to see what all the fuss was about. Sakura noticed something on Tomoyo's neck that looked like it could resemble a hickey. She stifled a giggle. So did Meilin. Obviously she had seen what Sakura had. 

"What's going on you guys? What happened to your eye Li?" Tomoyo asked.

"Scott punched me." Syaoran said.

"Oh, sure, that makes me feel good." Scott said sarcastically.

"Fine. He didn't mean to punch me. He saw me on top of Meilin and-"

"WHAT!!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"I pushed him, he fell, Scott saw Li on Meilin, Scott punched him. Get it?" Sakura explained. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded, still a little confused.

"This has been one hell of a night. Maybe we should pack it in." Scott suggested.

"Yah. I think he's right." Meilin said.

"Really? So early?" Sakura asked.

"The sun is about to rise, so yah, I think its about time for all of us to get into bed." Meilin said. Everybody just looked at her. When she realised what she just said, she blushed a little. "Geeze you guys are sick. I meant that we should get some rest after what happened tonight. ~ More stares ~ _Blush_ I mean that we should all go to sleep…in separate beds…right now." She finally came up with an answer she was satisfied with. She then turned and walked to her room. Then Scott, Tomoyo and Eriol left, leaving only Syaoran in Sakura's room. 

"Uh, I guess I should leave now too, huh?" He half-asked, half-stated.

"Yeah, I guess. But maybe we should talk about what-" Sakura was cut off.

"We can talk about it in the morning. Ok?"

"Yah, ok. Good-night Li." She said. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good-night Kinomoto." With that, he went through the side closet-y door room thing into his own bedroom. Within minutes, everybody was fast asleep. 

*~* The Next Morning…Late Morning *~*

"Well Good-Morning Sunshine!" Tomoyo said cheerfully to Syaoran as he entered the kitchen. He was the last one up. 

"Yah, whatever." He grumbled. He wasn't really a morning person all the time.

"Come and have some breakfast and you'll feel a whole lot better." Meilin instructed. He shuffled over to the big table, which was filled with all sorts of food. Tomoyo's kitchen staff arrived a few hours after the gang went to sleep…about 6 or 7 in the morning. Everyone stared in amazement at how much Syaoran 'wolfed' (sorry for that. It was just there and I couldn't resist!! ^.~ ) down and how fast he ate it all. 3/4 of the food that was left (there was about half the food left…so he ate a lot. Hehehee!) was now gone and in his stomach. 

"What, I was hungry." He told them when he saw the looks on their faces. They all sighed. Then they watched another movie, a comedy that they didn't get to watch the night before. After the movie was over, they all went into their rooms and took a shower in their own personal bathrooms and got into clean clothes. Around 2 in the afternoon, people started to pack up and go home. Syaoran walked Sakura home. Luckily Touya wasn't home, neither was her dad, so Li gave her a quick peck on the cheek. When he got home, he was bombarded with questions. Some were about his eye, but most were about a certain Green-Eyed Girl. He had got the feeling that a couple of friends of his had told his sisters **everything!** He sighed in defeat and spilled all of it. Well, he left out the parts about the little kisses. That took up an hour or two, since his sisters got all excited and asked more questions. His mom then entered the room and told him that he had to practice twice as long on Sunday since he missed out on it the night before because of the sleepover at Scott's house. (The guys had to say that. Their parents would never let teenage boys _sleep over_ at a teenage girl's house. For obvious reasons. But Syaoran's sisters knew everything. How, we don't know. They're girls. Of course they know everything! Ok, so I'm a little sexist, but hey, they're his sisters. They'd find out that he was at a girls house to sleepover, rite? Plus, they have magic powers too. And maybe Meilin had mentioned something beforehand. Hehehehe =Þ)

"But I had plans on Sunday. Can't it wait?" He asked.

"No. Discipline is very important Syaoran. I don't want you to start slacking off when now is the time to start pushing yourself the hardest." His mother explained. He sighed and said he had to make a phone call.

*~* At Sakura's House *~*

_Ring! Ring! Ring!!_ (That's the phone in case you didn't catch on.)

"Hello, Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking."

"Hey."

"Oh! Hey Li! What's up?"

"Listen, will you be mad at me if we can't have movie night tomorrow?"

"I guess not. Why?"

"My mom told me that I have to practice twice as long tomorrow cuz of the party last night. Sorry Kinomoto. We can have it next weekend though."

"Kay. I understand."

"I knew you would. You're a great person that way."

She blushed at his comment. She heard him snicker over the phone. "What?"

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"How did you know?!"

"Sometimes you can be so predictable. Its cute."

She blushed again. He snickered again. "Yah, well…shut up!"

"You're cute when you get flustered, ya know."

Again, she blushed. "Yah, I know."

"Wait, no I was wrong. Never mind." 

"WHAT!!??"

"You're cute all the time."

"And you're hot all the time. Oh my-…Tell me I just didn't say that out loud."

"What, that I'm hot all the time? Well, you are too."

"What is with you? You're all nice and flatter-y all of a sudden."

"What, you don't like it? You want me to stop?"

"No. I like it. You're so sweet."

"So are you- What? Oh, I gotta go now Kinomoto. See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye Li."

"Bye Kinomoto."

_Click_ (They both hung up.)

Sakura was a little disappointed about movie night, but she understood that if Li was to become the next Li Clan Leader, he had to practice.

_'Although, he already does have a great body. He has the perfect body. hehehehe He looked so good in "wife-beaters". He should wear them more often. In fact, I'll ask him to wear them more often. He'll listen to me. Or at least he better_.' She thought. She smiled to herself. There were going to be a lot of disappointed girls on Tuesday. She'd have even more girl enemies than she did before. Tomoyo will have spread it around that she and Syaoran were going out by then. Hopefully Touya will get to hear it from her. Or them. It was about four in the afternoon. Her brother got home and started making dinner. Her dad got home half an hour later. They ate, watched TV and went to bed. 

A/N: Ok, so that last little part wasn't very thrilling, but I dun kno what to write and my Co-Writer isn't here, so live with it. The next chapter will deal with school. Heheheheh. This will be fun! Li with a black eye at school…this will be fun. Toodles for now!! DD :Þ 


	10. Chapter 10

*~* At School on Tuesday *~*

A/N: Part 10 is finally here!! Hope u don't hate me for taking so long!!!

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

*~* At School on Tuesday *~*

"Wow! Li, what happened to your eye?" Someone from their class said as Syaoran walked in. He sighed. He had gotten funny looks as he walked to school too.

"Well, I heard that in ancient times Li's family were...uh…_ahem_ quite rough when being intimate with their women so, He and Sa-"

"SHUT UP YAMAZAKI!!" Syaoran and Sakura both shouted at their friend. He slumped into his desk, looking disappointed that he didn't get to finish his story. People in the classroom just looked at them. Sakura blushed a little and Syaoran glared at them. Obviously, people had found out that he and Sakura were an 'item' now. Just then Ms. McKenzie walked in and everyone scrambled into their seats.

"Well class, it seems that we have yet another Exchange Student from North America. Please welcome Chris Adams. ( *~* GAG!!!!*~* Sorry, SK and I have a total grudge against this name. If this is your name, we're really sorry. We know a total **LOSER** who has that name. Well, not exactly that name, just take off the 's' and there he…IT is. I hate him and I hope he dies.) Um Chris, why don't you take the seat in front of Sakura. Miss Kinomoto, will you raise your hand?" Ms. McKenzie said. Sakura did as she was told. Chris smiled when he noticed how pretty she was. Only, the word he was thinking was more along the lines of 'HOT'. He went to his new desk and sat down. When the students were doing their class work, Chris whipped around and faced the beauty behind him.

"Hi. I'm Chris. You're Sakura, right?" He asked in his most charming way (or what **he** thought was charming) and smiled. 

"Uh, yah. That's me." She said cheerfully. She started to chat with him innocently, since he was new and all. Well, at least that's what **she** thought she was doing. He, on the other hand, was devising a plan to ask her out or something sleazy like that. Syaoran, seeing all of this, was getting a little pissed off. (What am I talking about…A little? He was FURIOUS! Hehehe, silly us! I mean SK and me!) 

"Uh, Sakura, aren't you coming over today?" Li asked his girlfriend, glaring at Chris.

"For what?" She was a little confused.

"To watch the movies." He was trying to hint that Chris didn't have any right to go after Sakura.

"But Li, we have movie night on the weekends because I always slee- Uh, I mean, I always manage to fall asleep and you always have to wake me up so I can go home and all." She said, almost revealing that she slept over at his house to a complete stranger.

"Is movie night something for everyone or is it something else?" Chris asked.

"Movie night is only for Sakura and I." Syaoran said coldly.

"It's like a bond thing we have. Ya know?" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Hey, can you and I have a bond thing? Is that ok with you?" Chris asked Sakura. In the background, you could hear Syaoran's pencil snap in half. Some of it flew into Tomoyo's hair.

"Hey! Syaoran, that got in my hair!" Tomoyo said to Syaoran. He looked at her and smiled an apology. Then he turned his attention back to his girlfriend and his new rival. 

"Syaoran, do you want to come with us when I show Chris around town?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

"No, I can't. I think I have soccer practise today." Syaoran said.

"Oh, ok." Sakura sounded a little disappointed.

"Oh! Hey! What do you want for your birthday?" Syaoran asked as he remembered his girlfriend's birthday was next week.

"Anything is fine. I'm sure whatever you get me will be perfect!" Sakura said.

"That doesn't help ya know." He mumbled.

"Yah, I know. But you love me anyway, right?" Sakura teased.

"Of course! Even though you are _the_ pain in my ass." He teased back. She pretended to be insulted.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, then I guess that we can't do anything tonight. Or any other night."

"Now you're just being mean."

"You two are sooooooo kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed with happiness. The two of them just glared at her. She winked. They sighed. Chris cleared his throat. The bell rang. It was time for break. (I know that it's first period or whatever, but hey, why not? It's my story, which SK is _suppose_ to be helping me with, so I can do whateva I want. Let's pretend that it's a half-day and they get breaks whenever, k?)

"Hey Li! Wait up!" Yamazaki shouted as he saw Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chris walk out the door. The four of them all stopped. Yamazaki caught up with them.

"What's up?" Li asked his friend.

"I talked to coach this morning. He said that he couldn't make it to practice today so it's cancelled." Yamazaki told his friend as they walked down the hall.

"Really? Even though the Championships are coming up soon?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep. Coach said that he couldn't find a replacement. And even if he could, he didn't want anybody to learn our secret plays. I think that guy is a little too paranoid sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sakura asked. Everyone, but Chris, laughed. "So Li, maybe you can come with us today?"

"Well, I-"

"Syaoran! There you are, you silly bunny! (Silly Bunny is my phrase! I luv it! You can't take it!! It's mine!! Do you hear me!!??? MINE!!!!!! It's cute, isn't it? Hee hee hee!) Oooh, you're eye. It looks a little better today. It's not as puffy as it was last night!" Nadeshiko said as she found her brother. The halls were less crowded now.

"Yah, thanks. Uh, is there a reason that you called my name?" He asked her.

"Of course. Oh, hi Tomoyo, _Sakura_." Nadeshiko added a little more emphasis in Sakura's name since she knew that she and her little brother were together now. That made Sakura blush. Syaoran just sort of gave her an apologizing smile.

"Hi." The two girls answered in unison.

"How are you today?" She asked them.

"I'm fine. And I bet Sakura's feeling great!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Yah, well…" Sakura blushed.

"Uh, Nadeshiko? You wanted something?" Syaoran asked a little impatiently.

"What? Oh, yah. Mother, Pei-Pei, Mun-Mun, Ying and I are all going out for a few days after school today. Wei is also coming with us, so it's just you, Meilin and Eriol for the week." Nadeshiko told her brother.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Mother didn't say. But, we'll be gone for a few days. Uh, if you three would like to invite some people over to keep you company, I'm sure mother wouldn't mind." She said, looking at Sakura. This time, both Card Captors blushed. Tomoyo giggled. Chris looked a little confused. (He's a little slow, and he can't take a hint either.)

"Uh, yah, I'll think about it. Hey, when was this decided?" Syaoran asked.

"When you were over at the sleepover."

"Oh. Why didn't you guys tell me last night or the night before."

"I dunno. Look, I'm supposed to meet up with the captain of the basketball team now. I gotta go. Catch ya later!" Nadeshiko smiled and jogged away. There was a double meaning in the last part of her sentence. And Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran all knew what it was. They smiled and started to walk away. Chris was still with them.

"Who was that? She was HOT!" Chris stated.

"That was my sister." Syaoran said through his grinding teeth. Even though he was the youngest sibling, he was still protective of his sisters, and he didn't trust this Chris guy. Chris just sorta shrugged off the cold, evil look Syaoran was giving him, even though it was giving him goosebumbs.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" Someone called out. The four teens stopped again, only to see Meilin, Scott (who is MY character, even though I _may_have based him on one of my friends.), and Eriol running to meet up with them.

"Hey, Meilin, Eriol, Nadeshiko just told me that-"

"We know. Pei-Pei told us. So, looks like we have the house for a few days." Meilin informed him.

"PARTY TIME!" Scott said.

"We just went to a party." Eriol reminded him.

"And what a party, right guys?" Meilin asked, looking at Syaoran and Sakura. 

"One that I'm never gonna forget." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura, who smiled at him.

"You two are soooooooooooooooo kawaii!" Tomoyo cried out.

"We only have 10 minutes left for break, so what do you guys wanna do?" Asked Scott asked, not really noticing Chris.

"Hey, Sakura, do you think you could show me some of the school now?" Chris asked her, startling the people who hadn't even noticed him.

"No, I don't think we have enough time, do we?" She asked Syaoran. He shook his head 'no'. So, instead the seven of them started to walk to their next class. Fortunately, Chris had a different class than them. When lunch came around, Chris managed to find Sakura, much to Syaoran's dismay, and ate lunch with them. During lunch Sakura and Syaoran, much to Chris' dismay, showed him around the grounds. A couple of times Chris tried to hit on Sakura, but she ignored them, while Syaoran gave him death glares. School ended and Tomoyo, Scott, Sakura and Chris were standing underneath the tree. Eriol, Meilin and Syaoran went home to help Syaoran's family and Wei get ready for their trip.

"So, Sakura, would you mind showing me around town today?" Chris asked.

"Sakura, I thought you had plans today?" Scott said.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused. She didn't have any plans today.

"Uh, yah! You have plans with me! I thought we were going to the mall today, ya know, to uh…buy…uh…um…some materials so I can make new outfits!" Tomoyo said. Scott gave her a look to show that he was impressed by her cleverness. She smiled thanks.

"We were?" Sakura asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot. But I guess that it's understandable with all that's happened to you recently." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura blushed a little. Chris looked confused.

"Oh, then maybe some other time then." Chris said sounding a little disappointed. Tomoyo looked at Scott, who shook his head, but then she gave him the "look". He sighed.

"I can show you around. It's no problem." Scott said. It sounded like it was forced out of his mouth, which it kinda was. Scott didn't like this guy very much. He was looking at all the girls today at lunch.

"That's a great idea! That would be perfect, don't you think?" Sakura said cheerfully, not really knowing what Chris' true intentions were.

"Er…yah I guess. Thanks." Chris muttered.

"You owe me _so_ big Tomoyo." Scott muttered as he and Chris left.

"Hey, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friends as Scott and Chris were no longer in sight and the two girls were just standing around.

"Yah?"

"When did we make plans to go to the mall?"

"Oh, uh…you mean you don't remember?" Tomoyo asked, hoping Sakura would pretend like she did remember.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like making plans to go to the mall." Sakura replied. She never lied to her best friend. Well, not about making plans to go to the mall. 

"Oh, well it was before the party. So, do you wanna go?"

"I don't have any money with me."

"That's ok. I'll pay for you. My treat."

"Oh, no. I couldn't take your money."

"But I want to. Let's call it a celebration that you and Li finally got together after all these years, ok?"

"I'll pay you back later, I promise."

"Fine. I know you won't give up."

"Damn straight I won't give up. Never have, never will." Sakura said proudly. So the two girls walked to the mall. Tomoyo bought a lot of new materials, which she needed desperately since she used up most of them making the outfits that she had made for the others at the party. She also bought a couple of new shirts, skirts, tanks and dresses for Sakura and herself. Tomoyo had to call over one of her people so they could get a ride since the two girls couldn't see over the top of all the stuff they got. Sakura thanked Tomoyo to death during the ride home. Tomoyo said it was her pleasure. It was around dinnertime and Sakura's family weren't home yet, so she just had leftovers and went to bed around 11:30. Touya had called and said that he was going to sleep over at Yukito's. Her father had also called and said that he wasn't going to be home all week. Sakura didn't mind all that much. Besides, tomorrow was another day, and she had a lot of new clothes to show off…particularly to one Chinese boy. As she drifted off, her head was filled with dreams of an Autumn wedding held outside…

A/N: So sorry this took so long. It's not even that good, but I have a terrible case of writer's block, so don't expect anything wonderful from me. Plus, I'm also working on a Harry Potter fic, with the help of some friends (hopefully). I'm really sorry I kept you waiting for this not-so-good part of my story. You can flame it all you like, I won't care. Maybe that'll help me get inspired. Either that or I'll break down in tears, whateva. So I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, super duper, hugely sorry I took so long. Please forgive me. Hopefully my next chapter will be better than this. 


	11. Chapter 11

*~* Wednesday At School *~*

A/N: Part 11 is finally here!! Hope u don't hate me for taking so long!!!

Disclaimer: I dun own anybody in this fic except for Scott. He's mine! I made him!! So, dun sue me, cuz I got nothin.

*~* Wednesday At School *~*

"Wow Sakura! You look really good today!" Meilin complimented her friend as she walked in wearing her new clothes. Sakura blushed a little. She sat in front of Syaoran, who was just staring. She giggled.

"Well?" She asked him.

"Well what?" He asked, sounding kind of dazed.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" She asked.

"Don't think I can. I don't trust my mouth to talk right now while you're looking so hot." He replied. She smiled at him. He grinned back. Tomoyo took a picture. They glared at her. Eriol and Scott laughed. Tomoyo hit Eriol. He apologized. She was happy again. Meilin sighed through all of that. Chris walked in. There was silence. Syaoran almost got up and punched Chris when he saw him look at his girlfriend in a not so innocent way. Scott and Eriol held him back. The teacher informed them that the whole week was half days (Due to something important.) The class cheered. The day went by quickly.

*~* At the Li Household *~*

"I think you better take a cold shower before someone, and I mean someone in particular, comes over this week." Nadeshiko said to her little brother as he was helping loading up the van. He gave a faint blush and shrugged it off.

"Whatever." Was his reply. Nadeshiko smiled. For some reason, Nadeshiko and Syaoran had been closer to each other than they had to any of the others, even with their age differences. She smiled. She could tell that he was truly in love with Sakura, and she was happy for them both. 

'_It's about time he fell for someone. All he ever did back home was mope around, doing Li Clan stuff. At least with a girlfriend, he can have some fun.'_ She thought to herself, and giggled at the last part. '_He can have fun in more ways than one with a girlfriend._' She giggled again, and this made her little brother give her a suspicious look. Nadeshiko knew that he thought that she was up to something, but for once, she wasn't.

"What's that look for, Little Brother?" She asked innocently.

"Why were you giggling?" He asked cautiously.

"Can't a girl just giggle now and then?"

"It all depends."

"On what?"

"The girl."

"Ok then. Can Sakura just giggle now and then?" She asked. This made him blush.

"Sometimes. Other times I think she's up to something." Syaoran told his oldest sister.

"You are very suspicious little brother. Why is that?" She asked.

"I've lived with you most of my life. Doesn't that explain it?" He joked. She slapped his arm. He pretended to be hurt.

"I'm wounded! Oh the pain! The pain! I'm dying!" He said dramatically as he fell to the ground, twitching and twisting.

"Oh, then I'll just get your girlfriend to kiss it better then. How's that?" Nadeshiko said smugly. He stopped acting and looked up at her.

"That would be fine." He said calmly.

"You two are so cute together. It's really sweet." She told him sincerely. He gave a little half shrug as he got up off the ground and continued helping his sister. They chatted about school and other miscellaneous things. Then it was time to have dinner, Syaoran practiced Li Clan stuff, then everybody went to bed.

A/N: So sorry this took so long and that its so short. It's not even that good, but I have a terrible case of writer's block, so don't expect anything wonderful from me. I'm really sorry I kept you waiting for this not-so-good part of my story. You can flame it all you like, I won't care. Maybe that'll help me get inspired. Either that or I'll break down in tears, whateva. So I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, super duper, hugely sorry I took so long. Please forgive me. Hopefully my next chapter will be better than this.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Howdy there PPLS

A/N: Howdy there PPLS!!!!!! Gomen, gomen!! I'm sorry I've been taking so long! Part of it was because I was away and wasn't at my computer. Another part of it was because of the virus (even tho I didn't get it my dad wouldn't let me on the computer) and the last part is because I'm lazy. But the story is finally progressing, and I'm in kinda a writing mood, so please, just be patient with me. And remember, this is my first story!! Hope u enjoy!!

*~* The Next Day At School *~* 

"So do you guys wanna come over this weekend?" Meilin asked Sakura, Tomoyo and Scott at lunch. She didn't invite Chris since no one really liked him except for Sakura, who was only being nice.

"Sure, I'm game! Speaking of games how would you feel about Strip-"

"SCOTT!!" The three Girls yelled at him in unison. He grinned and gave a half shrug. 

"What? It was worth a shot." He replied. Chris just stared blankly at the group like he didn't understand what was happening. The girls saw Rika, Naoko and Chiharu and went to chat with them. The four guys continued eating their lunch. Chris leaned over to Syaoran.

"I hope you know that Sakura and I are going out later. Ya know, I don't think she really cares about you all that much." He whispered and got up and walked away before the young warrior could react. When the girls came back Sakura asked where Chris had gone. The guys just shrugged.

"Hey, Kinomoto, what're you doing after school?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, uh, I just uh, um, I'm gonna hang out with Touya and Yukito I guess. Ya know, nothing big. Just gonna relax at home." She replied, sounding like she was feeling guilty about something. Syaoran brushed it off. When the school day ended, he, Meilin and Eriol rushed home to do chores. Tomoyo had to talk to a teacher, which left Sakura and Chris alone.

"So, Sakura, do you wanna go out for ice cream?" Chris asked sleaze-ily. 

"Sure, I guess. I didn't have anything planned for today." She answered. They walked to the ice cream parlour where she and Syaoran had sat beside each other after cheerleading and soccer practise. Meanwhile, Eriol, Meilin and Syaoran didn't _have_ chores to do, so they called Tomoyo on her cell and asked if she and Sakura wanted to go get a treat.

"Sure! Oh, but I don't know where Sakura is. I guess she just went home. Should we call her and ask if she wants to come too?"

"Nah, she looked kinda tired to me. We should let her rest a little. Meet us at the Park, ok?" Eriol said.

"Kay, I'm on my way!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully. When the group got to the parlour, they saw Sakura and Chris eating ice cream together and Sakura laughing. Syaoran was stunned. He was shocked. This couldn't be happening. He turned and started to walk home. The rest of the group, meanwhile, was also shocked. They knew that Sakura would **never** cheat on Syaoran. They all barged in and approached her.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull Kinomoto?" Meilin asked harshly. This took Sakura by surprise.

"Hey guys! I didn't see you there! What do you mean Meilin? Do you wanna join us? Where's Li?" Sakura asked. 

"Well, he was here. But he left when he saw you." Tomoyo said quietly. Sakura looked confused.

"Why would he leave? When he saw me? Are you sure?" Sakura asked. She stood up and Tomoyo whispered in her ear.

"It looked bad Sakura. It sorta looked like you and Chris were on a date." 

"No, that's not it at all! He asked me if I wanted to go out for ice cream. That's all." Sakura said, her innocence shining in her eyes. Meilin of course was listening to all of it.

"Sakura, he asked you out. Like on a date." Meilin told her friend softly.

"No, no he didn't. He just asked if I wanted to go out for ice cream." Sakura told her friends again. They looked at her.

"Yah, 'go out' being the key word there Sakura. Haven't you noticed that he's had the hots for you?" Meilin asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I just thought that he was being nice." She replied. Her two friends sighed while the guys were glaring at Chris.

"Sakura, you're one of the prettiest girls at school. All the guys like you. But the only guy who **_loves_** you is Syaoran. And we all think that Chris is kinda a sleaze ball. He doesn't know when he's not wanted. Plus Eriol and Scott said that he told Syaoran something at lunch. And it looked like Syaoran wasn't happy about what he said. Sakura, maybe you should go talk to Li and sort everything out. He looked pretty upset." Meilin told her. Sakura nodded and raced out the door with a speed like no one had known. The four left with Chris gave him the scariest death glare ever. He shrugged it off, but was chilled to the bone. He walked past them like nothing had happened. They had all lost their appetites, so they went to Tomoyo's house so Syaoran and Sakura could have a little privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

*~* Meanwhile…*~*

A/N: Ok, sorry for not posting sooner, but I'll just blame it on school and not on my laziness. And I'll blame it on my stupid writers block (if you can call me a writer.) too. So there's my excuse, I hope you won't kill me for it. 

***And a Shoutout To Nelly and Lenna, who I will dedicate this chapter too, cuz they're special. Not that any other peoples who read and Review (or don't review, whateva) aren't special…I just know them better!! So to you Two, this is for you. Hope you like it! I hope everyone likes it!! Bye!!***

*~* Meanwhile…*~*

While Syaoran was walking home, he was thinking of all the different ways he could kill Chris, each more evil than the last. When he reached home, he was surprised to see Sakura there, waiting for him. 

"Hi." He said, without emotion. He was still trying to figure out how to punish Chris. Sakura took it the wrong way. She thought that he was mad at her.

"Hi. Listen, about what you saw…" Sakura started to explain.

"You don't have to explain Sakura. I understand." Syaoran said quickly. Sakura felt terrible. 

'_Why isn't he looking at me? Is he really _that_ mad? He looks like he's thinking about something. Ohmigod! Is he thinking of breaking up with me?'_ Sakura thought. Her mind was going wild. Syaoran didn't notice any of this. He was too busy plotting his revenge. 

"Hey, look, I've gotta lot of thinking to do. Can we talk later?" He asked, thinking that she knew what he was thinking, not really thinking at all. Sakura felt like crying.

"Oh…ok. I guess I'll talk to you later then?" She asked, sounding hopeful. He nodded, looking far away. She nodded back and left silently. Her heart was breaking. He was going to break up with her. She knew it. It was all over before it barely began. She took the long way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But Chris was waiting for her. She didn't even notice him. She didn't notice as he walked behind her. She noticed when he cleared his throat.

"Hey Sakura." He said sleazily. She finally heard the sleaziness of his voice. She shuddered.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here? You live the other way?" She asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd take a stroll, ya know?" He replied, with a strange look in his eye. It looked…untrustworthy-ish. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. She tried to pull back, but he held her too tight.

"Oh, come on. I know you want this." He said gruffly. She hit him hard, the way that Syaoran had showed her a long time ago if she was attacked. Thank god for her Warrior. Then she ran. As fast as she could. But he was fast. Real fast. Faster than she had expected. He pushed her onto the ground and turned her around roughly. He had her pinned. 

'_This is it. This is how I'm going to die. First, the only person I've ever _truly_ loved rejects me, and now this. What a way to die…'_' Sakura thought sadly as she cried silently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Sakura left, it hit Syaoran. She was sad because she thought he was sad/mad. Oh the idiot girl, he could _never_ be mad at her. Then he was mad at himself. He had made his Koibito upset. He was such a loser. He didn't deserve her. He ran out of his house, trying to catch up to her. Then he hit a 'Fork-In-The-Road'. He could either take the short cut to her house, or take the long way around. Knowing her, if she was sad ('Dammit_ Li, why didn't you pay more attention to her? If you hadn't been so caught up in finding some way to kill _HIM_ you would have noticed that she was upset! It's all you fault you Baka!!'_ He told himself mentally.) she would take the long way. So he ran after her like the wind. He heard some noises a little off the path and he was going to ignore them, but then he 'felt' her. Their Magical Bond, or MagiBond (thanks Emmy, for the word) snapped and he could tell that she was near, that it was her that was down that path. But his heart, and instincts, told him that she was in trouble. He raced to where the 'feeling' was faster than you could say 'Li'. He didn't even look what was happening. He saw _HIM_ and charged. It was all a blur for Sakura. The first thing she knew was Chris was straddling her, the next thing, Chris was off her and someone was beating the total *** **SHIT * outta him. By the time she got up and was less discombobulated, she realised that her Beloved Chinese Warrior had come to her rescue. Syaoran's fist slammed into Chris' jaw, dislocating it. He then kicked Chris right in the…Well, lets just say that Chris had to get major surgery after _that_ mega kick, and he fell down. Syaoran then punched Chris several times in the stomach. Chris lunged up and hit Syaoran's bottom lip, which started to bleed. It was a lucky shot on Chris' part. Syaoran punched Chris in the left eye, while Chris struggled to get back up. Syaoran waited until Chris got back up before he knocked him down again. Then he started kicking him in the sides. Chris started crying leaving Syaoran a little bewildered. Chris got the chance to run away, crying his eyes out. Syaoran ran over to his beloved Koi, seeing if she was all right. She was shaking so violently; Syaoran didn't know what to do at first. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, holding her tightly. He stroked her hair lightly, letting her cry. He picked her up and sat down, with her in his lap. Her crying slowed down, until she was just sniffling. She looked up into his Chocolate brown eyes, and knew that everything was going to be all right. He smiled at her, reassuring her that all would be ok. She buried her head in his chest and sighed. She looked up again, this time noticing that his bottom lip was bleeding. She wiped up the blood with her thumb, and then smiled. She leaned forward and softly kissed it. He was a little stunned.

"Is it any better?" She whispered with a sly smile. She leaned in again, this time, so did he. They were millimetres apart when they heard a throat clear. They whipped around, which was a little difficult for Sakura since she was sitting in lap (J ). There stood Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Scott, all looking a little uncomfortable. Sakura wondered why at first, then took notice of her un-buttoned buttons and the rip in her skirt. She quickly buttoned the buttons (or at least, the buttons that weren't ripped off), but couldn't do anything about the skirt. She stood up, with Syaoran right behind her. (No, not in the bad sense TC). He gave her his jacket to wrap around her waist, while not exactly looking at the group.

"Er, sorry if we interrupted something important guys." Scott finally said to break the awkward silence. 

"It wasn't what you think." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"No, we believe you. Eriol got weird vibes and we came." Tomoyo stated. Sakura and Syaoran "Oh"-ed. Syaoran gave the group a look that said 'Don't ask' and the group complied.

"So, uh, you guys up for ice cream?" Scott asked, getting smiles from the group.

"Can I get changed first?" Sakura asked, motioning at her outfit.

"Then we have to report that Fu-"

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded, knowing what he was going to say. He shrugged. The group walked her home safely, her beloved Koibito's hand clasped with hers. Thankfully, no one was home. They reported Chris and found out that he had harassed another girl in his old town and that was why he moved. Syaoran called him something that made Sakura slap his arm and give him a semi-glare, since she was shocked at what he had called him. He just shrugged. He responded that that was what he truly was. Sakura gave him a warning look anyway. Sakura got changed and the group went out for ice cream, all still a little shaken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, after telling her father and brother about the attack from Chris and her new relationship with Syaoran (which Touya didn't reject as harshly as he could have, since he was grateful to him for saving his little sister. Plus, Touya gave Chris gave a couple *****dozen* threatening phone calls…) Chris and his family, who didn't like him all that much either, moved away…again. (J ) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days after that, when Syaoran's family came home, they had a family meeting.

"Syaoran, Meilin, it seems that we have to go home sooner than expected." Syaoran's mother said, knowing that they would not like the news one bit.

"What? So soon? But I thought we had a month and a half?" Meilin said, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to leave so soon.

"It seems that the Members of the Li Clan Council (I just made that up. Sorry. ^^') Want us to go back sooner. They have a lot of things that they would like to discuss with you." She answered.

"Hn…" 

"I'm so sorry Syaoran. I know how much you like it here." His mother said. He just nodded.

'I like it here a lot more than you think mother.' He thought sadly.

"So when do we have to leave?" Eriol asked.

"The day after tomorrow." She replied. Eriol cringed. He didn't want to go to Hong Kong without Tomoyo.

"I'll go pack then." Syaoran said without emotion and went to his room, a non-expression on his face.

'Like he's going back into his shell that Tomoyo spoke of before.' Eriol thought. He shook his head and turned to do the same. Meilin now had tears running down her face, but was silent. Mun-Mun hugged her and offered to help her pack. Meilin accepted the help and the two went off.

"They're not taking it well." Pei-Pei said, stating the obvious.

"Of course they're not!! Would you like it if you had to leave the one person you truly loved just when you found out that they loved you back and you just got together!!?? And the reason that you have to leave is because you have to marry someone else??!! NO! Of course not!! So no duh they're not taking it well!!" Nadeshiko shouted at her younger sister. Then her face softened. "I'm sorry. It's just so unfair for them. They will never be truly happy with each other. " She said, the last part more to herself than anyone else. She turned to face her mother. "Can't you do anything about it? I mean, talk some sense into the Council?" She asked, more like pleading, hope in her eyes. Her mother shook her head no.

"I can't change their minds. I don't have that kind of power, especially over them. You know the Council. They are very stubborn. As much as I want to, I can't help them." She said sadly, head down. 

"How do you think their friends will take it?" Ying asked.

"Not well." Pei-Pei answered. The four women bowed their heads in sadness. They had never seen their Little Wolf look so happy before, and now the Evil Council was going to take it away. It was injustice. There would be hell to pay, but later. Much later. A couple of hours later, Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol entered the Sitting Area where everyone was. (They had a lot of stuff to pack, and it doesn't help matters when you're deeply saddened.)

"We're going out to tell…To tell everybody that we're…Leaving." Syaoran said emotionless again. Everyone nodded, too upset for the three young ones to say anything. They left the house, each going to tell their other halves the terrible news…


	14. Chapter 14

As Syaoran walked to Sakura's house, he was thinking of what to say to her. But everything he thought of was lame. He hated to leave her. No, he hated the council even more. They were the ones who were making him leave. He walked up the steps to her house and knocked on the door. Of course Touya answered it. Touya took one look to see who was visiting, and slammed the door in Syaoran's face. Syaoran was not that effected by the act. He simply knocked again, this time Sakura answered it, and when she saw him, her sparkling eyes lit up even more. A dull ache in Syaoran's heart, which he hadn't really noticed before, got duller. 

"Hi Li! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her bright eyes shining so much you'd think they were stars.

"Hey Kinomoto. Uh, wanna go for a walk?" He asked, trying his hardest to not let the pain show. It obviously worked because she raced happily to ask her dad if she could go. 

"You hurt her, and I'll hunt you down Gaki." Touya said, softly but threateningly.

"I'd rather you kill me now, then for me to tell her what I have to tell her." Syaoran responded, a bit of his pain coming through his voice. This got Touya's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I have to-"

"Ok Syaoran! I'm ready! Come on, let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully, as she dragged her boyfriend off. Touya was in the doorway, still waiting for an answer.

The two Ex-Card Captors (cuz they're retired now.) went to Penguin Park to the bench where they had eaten ice cream not too long ago.

"So, why did you want to go for a walk?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Look, Kinomoto, I have to tell you something…" Syaoran said seriously, avoiding her eyes. This made Sakura worry.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" She asked concerned.

"I…I have to leave." He said quickly, wincing at the sound the words made. She looked strangely at him.

"Right now? But you said that you wanted-"

"No, I mean I have to go back to Hong Kong." He answered, still staring at the ground.

"I know, but that's a little while from now, right?" 

"I have to…I'm leaving tomorrow." Syaoran said softly, as if to soften what he had to say. He looked up and turned to her and saw her eyes shining, but not in the happy way as they were before when he had gone and got her, but in the crying way. He felt horrible. He felt worse than horrible. There were no words to describe how miserable he felt.

"Na-nani? But-but you said that you weren't going to leave until…until later. You said that-" 

"I know, I know. It's just that the stupid Council wants us to return earlier. Sakura, I can't defy them. They're just way too powerful. I mean, even Eriol who's half the reincarnation of Clow Reed can't defy them. I wanted to go for a walk to tell you that I'm leaving and to say goodbye." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes, wishing that this moment would last forever. She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. But she did and he reluctantly did the same.

"What time is you're flight tomorrow?" Sakura asked, silent tears threatening to streak down her beautiful face. Syaoran wiped them away gently.

"At 11:00 am. We've already pretty much packed up everything…"

"Are you selling the house and the apartment?"

"No, I don't think so. We're coming back, I just don't know when. But I promise you Sakura, I will come back. No one could keep me away from you for long. Not even the Council." He said passionately. And he meant it too. There wasn't anything in the universe that could keep him from his soul mate. She smiled at his vow to her and nodded, knowing it was the truth.

"I'll wait for you." She whispered. He smiled back, for that was what he wanted to hear. He held her once again, and the two young lovers stayed like that, looking at the stars until it was time for Sakura to go home. Syaoran walked his beloved Koibito to her house and they embraced once more as she said goodnight and went into her house. She watched him leave through her window, and once he was out of sight, started crying for the love that she would lose all too soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eriol had picked up a single red rose before he got to Tomoyo's house. As he walked up to her big mansion, he thought of the sleepover and smiled to himself. He would never forget how beautiful she had looked that night. He knocked on the door and waited as one of the bodyguard type people answered it, knowing it was for Tomoyo the minute she saw Eriol. Tomoyo smiled at him lovingly, and it sent Eriol's heart afire. He lifted the rose and gave it to her, his hand lingering on hers longer than expected. He would miss moments like these.

"Thank you Eriol, it's beautiful." Tomoyo said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Eriol replied. Tomoyo smiled and blushed slightly. He looked down at the ground, trying to figure out how to put what he had to say gently.

"Tomoyo…"

"Hai Eriol-Kun?"

"We're going back to Hong Kong tomorrow…" He blurted out.

"…Oh. So this is good-bye I guess."

"No. This is only 'Til I see you next (nest, rite TC?) time." Eriol corrected her. He looked back up at her and grinned. Her eye were glistening from unshed tears, but they seemed to gleam with hope and a little happiness.

"Ok then. Until I see you next time. May I see you off to the airport and watch you leave?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded.

"I would love it if you did. The flights at 11:00." He replied. 

"Tomoyo! Time to come in!" Her mother called. (I forgot her name…but I know it starts with an 'N', rite? .')

"I'll be right there! Good-night Eriol." 

"Pleasant dreams, my angel." He said and kissed her gently on her lips. It was a small kiss, but utterly satisfying. She went into her house smiling as he walked back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott was outside playing basketball outside his house when Meilin went to see him. (Ok, so Scott has one of those outside hoop things, ok? It's no big deal, rite? And if it is…too bad. It's my story, I'll do what I want! So :P on you!! J/K!! ^_~)

"Hey Mei! What's up?" Scott asked as he saw her walk up to him. She looked a little upset, but he knew that she would never admit it.

"Uh, I just came by to tell you I'm leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow. But, you know, it's not like its forever. So it's no big deal. I mean, I'm coming back eventually. So, yah, the flight is at 11:00 if you care. I mean, I thought I would come by to say good-bye and junk…" Meilin said, trying to keep up a barrier or a cool exterior because inside she felt like crying. All of a sudden, she was wrapped in his arms. She was a little startled at first and tried to pull back, but then snuggled even closer.

"Will you miss me?" She asked him softly.

"No. I'll be too busy comforting Sakura and Tomoyo I won't even remember you until you get back." Scott replied. Then he felt her arms wrap around him a little tighter than was comfortable and found it a little hard to breathe.

"Of course I'll miss you! But how can I miss you if I'm dead from suffocation?" He responded quickly and took in a deep breath of air when she loosened her grip. He knew she was smiling and he smiled too.

"Yah, I guess I'll miss you too…a little. But you know, I'll be really busy planning the wedding with Li and the other council members, I might not have time too." Meilin teased.

"Oh shut up. Lets just pretend that I'll miss you lots and you'll miss me lots. OK?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"Ok, sure. We can pretend that." She agreed. They let go of each other and smiled to one another.

"I should go." 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Scott asked. Meilin shook her head.

"We shouldn't. That'll make it harder." She said seriously, but gently. He nodded.

"So I'll see you at the airport tomorrow then." Scott said, stepping closer to her. 

"Ok." She said. He kissed her gently and sweetly, knowing that it would not be forever until they saw each other again. She left after their kiss and he resumed playing basketball, knowing that Tomoyo and Sakura would be on the phone with each other, so he couldn't reach either of them right then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kero didn't say anything as the tears dried from Sakura's eyes. She was trying to be strong and he didn't want to spoil it by treating her like she was weak. He was about to say something, but a knock on her door froze him and he went into 'Stuffed Toy Mode'.

"Hey, Sakura, are you ok in there?" It was Touya's voice. Sakura got up off her bed and opened the door and put on a small smile.

"Yah, I'm ok. I just had to let some tears out." She answered, being honest. She knew that Syaoran would come back. She shouldn't be crying because he was going to come back for her. But it was just that he had to be away from her…that he would be in another country…it was just kinda hard to deal with at the moment.

"If I beat him up and put him in the hospital, he'll have to stay a while longer. Will that make you feel better?" Touya asked her, cheering her up. She smiled even wider.

"Won't you get in trouble then? Maybe be put in jail and be someone's bi…uh…love slave?" Sakura joked back, feeling better. Touya thought about it for a second and when the picture formed in his mind, he shuddered out of pure fear.

"Ok, I don't love you that much Kaijuu. But I will anonymously beat the hell outta him if you want?" Touya suggested, a little too eagerly. Sakura shook her head.

"Touya, no matter how hard you try, what tactics you use, I'm never gonna give you permission to beat up my boyfriend. Yes, that's what I said! My ~_Boyfriend_~!!" Sakura emphasised the word 'boyfriend' when she saw her brother flinch slightly. He glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue at him. He then looked over at Kero, who was starting to get a little nervous with Touya being there. Touya shook his head and left, closing the door as he went.

"I'll be just downstairs if you wanna talk or whatever."

"Thanks Nii-san." Sakura replied, smiling. She flopped on her bed and Kero flew over to her. He was just about to say something when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi, this is Sakura."

"Hey Sakura-Chan. I guess Li told you, huh?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed.

"Yah. I had myself a good cry, so I'm good for now. What time should I meet you to go to the Airport tomorrow?" Sakura asked, knowing that Tomoyo would not miss seeing her love leave. And Tomoyo didn't question Sakura's all-knowingness about going to the airport, since she knew that Sakura wouldn't miss going either.

"Um…how about 9:30 ish? That gives us half an hour to get there and, knowing them they'll arrive there early, so we'll get an hour to spend with them before they leave." Tomoyo suggested.

"Sounds good to me. One of us should call Scott and let him in on the plan so he can say goodbye too. If you want, I'll call him so you can decide what to wear tomorrow." Sakura said, grinning as she said it. She knew that her friend was grinning too. Then she heard a gasp on the other side of the phone?

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to make you an outfit to wear tomorrow!!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura sighed and shook her head once more.

"Great." She said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, cheer up. I promise, no frills, no lace, no puffs." Tomoyo said sincerely.

"Honto!!??" Sakura perked up.

"Hai. I will make you the most beautiful outfit known to man…or at least Syaoran-Kun. I'll make a nice outfit for me too. And I'll even make an outfit for Scott. He has to look at least semi-decent, ne? Let's see…what colours should I pick…hmmmm…Well, I'll decide that a little later. So you're sure your ok Sakura?" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded, knowing that her best friend couldn't see her.

"Hai, I'm fine. He's coming back, so I'll just have to wait for him. What about you? Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yah…I'm fine. I mean, you're right. They're not going away forever. We'll just have to be patient until they come back. So I'm good." Tomoyo replied.

"Ok. So, I'll let you go and make the outfits and I'll check on Scott. Sound good?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. Night Sakura. See you tomorrow morning." Tomoyo responded.

"Night Tomoyo." Sakura said, then proceeded to hang up the phone. She picked it up and called Scott's house. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Hey Sakura." 

"I hate that Caller ID…" She mumbled. He laughed a little. 

"So what time are we going?"

"Tomoyo and I decided 9:30. Half an hour to get there and then an hour to spend with them until they…uh…ya know…"

"Until they have to catch their flight."

"Yah. That."

"Ok. Sounds good. So what's up?"

"Tomoyo is gonna make us outfits to wear." Sakura answered and promptly heard a groan from the other side of the line. She giggled. "Its ok. She promised me no frills, lace or puffs."

"Good for you." Scott grumbled.

"Hey, it'll be ok. She won't go all crazy. She wants this to be special." Sakura reassured him. He sighed.

"Yah, I guess you're right. Anything else you care to warn me of?"

"Nope, that's it. What about you? You have anything to warn me of?"

"Nah. Well, I guess I better go and think of something of mine to give to Meilin before she leaves."

"Aren't you a romantic." Sakura half teased. But she meant it. He grinned.

"That's me. I'm sure she'll love one of my old shoes." He kidded. She giggled again.

"I'm sure she would beat you down with it before she left, that's for sure." Sakura joked back.

"Yah, you're probably right."

"I'll leave you to think of an appropriate gift. But don't be too corny."

"Who me? Never in a million years."

"Night."

"Later." 

Scott hung up the phone, as did Sakura. Tomoyo was busy making outfits for a large portion of the night. But she finished early to get a good nights rest. She would be up early.


	15. Chapter 15~Finally the Last chapter arri...

A/N: Ok, I know I didn't post an AN for the last chapter, but I'm lazy. That's my excuse for everything. I'm lazy and proud of it!! That and school and stuff kept me from this, but it was mostly laziness I think…eh…hehe. This is the last chapter! Yay! Thanks to all of you who are still reading!! You're all great!! 

A/N2: Hey Lenna and Nelly! I think I'll dedicate this chap to you again! Hope everyone likes it!!

A/N3: Um, I know that I don't have all the right names, especially for Syaoran's sisters, so I just made them up. I wanted his oldest sister's name to be Nadeshiko because I wanted his mom and Sakura's mom to somehow know each other beforehand or something…it doesn't matter now though, since this is the last chapter and his sisters are no longer in the story…

~BEEP~ ~BEEP~ ~BEEP~ ~BEEP~ 

Sakura's alarm cried out at 9:00 in the morning. She had half an hour to get ready. She turned off her clock, hopped out of bed and took a quick shower. She put on some regular clothes because Tomoyo was going to bring the clothes that she had designed over later. It was sort of assumed that Scott and Tomoyo would meet at Sakura's before leaving. As Sakura opened the door to go downstairs Kero popped his head out of his drawer, kind of groggy.

"E-eh? Wha'sgoingon?" He asked, his speech sort of slurred and sleepy.

"Go back to sleep Kero-Chan. I'll be leaving in half an hour to go to the airport to see Syaoran and the others off. So you can go back to sleep." Sakura told him. He gave a half nod and fell unconscious. Sakura went downstairs and to her surprise Touya was in the kitchen making her breakfast.

"If you want, I can take you to the airport. I think Yukito want's to say goodbye too." Touya said to her when she walked into the kitchen, as if it didn't matter. Sakura smiled at her brother, although he couldn't see since his back was to her.

"Thanks Touya. That means a lot to me."

"No problem Kaijuu. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't do something nice once in awhile, ne?" He replied as he put a plate of pancakes in front of her and sat down and ate with her. When they were done and Sakura had just finished clearing the table, the doorbell rang. She raced for the door, knowing it was her friends. As she predicted, Scott was already wearing the outfit Tomoyo had made for him. He was wearing a tight-ish black shirt (so you could see his nice abs ^___^), with a high-ish collar neck thingy and it was a kind of male tank top. (Gomen! I don't know how to describe it properly. But I'm hoping that you will sorta get an idea of what it looks like. Once again, gomen!! ^^;;) with red baggy pants. He looked really good (even if I can't give a good description of what he looks like right now….). Tomoyo was wearing a lavender sundress, with a V-neck and little slits down the sides. The dress seemed to flow with her every move. The cloth was clinging to her body, but in a good way. She looked very beautiful.

"Ohayoo Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo said pleasantly.

"Morning Tomoyo-Chan, Scott-Kun. Nii-san said that he would give us a ride there since he thinks that Yuki-San wants to go say good-bye as well." Sakura responded as she let her friends in. Tomoyo handed her a bag and she and Scott went into the living room area type place. Sakura went upstairs to her room and looked inside the bag. She pulled out the outfit that her best friend made for her. She had kept her promise. There was a light pink tank top and green baggy pants, similar to Scott's, but more female looking. It was great! Now she had her colour and her bishounen's colour too!! She quickly changed and ran down the stairs to hug Tomoyo who was sitting on the couch. Tomoyo was a little startled at the sight of a green and pink blur leaping into the air and landing right beside her into a giant bear-hug.

"Erm…you're welcome Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo wheezed, as she began to lose air.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura squealed in delight. Scott managed to pry off Sakura and her thankful-ness off of Tomoyo.

"Arigatou Scott-Kun." Tomoyo said. Scott nodded a 'you're welcome'.

"Hey! Kaijuu and friends! Do you want to leave now?" Touya shouted from another room.

"HAI!!" They replied in unison. 

"Ok. But we gotta pick up Yukito-San first." Touya said, getting his car keys. The other three put on the shoes Tomoyo had bought to go with their outfits on and rushed out the door, already impatient to leave. Touya mumbled something along the lines of "Kids" followed by a deep sigh. They picked up Yukito and hurried to the airport. (Touya sped most of the way so Sakura and her friends would shut up. They were getting *really* annoying about getting there on time…they gave him a headache….) The three teens practically ran inside the airport to the terminal for the Hong Kong flight was. Not surprisingly, The Li Clan and Eriol were already there. Meilin started to run as she saw Scott, but quickly regained her cool. The two guys casually walked over to see their girlfriends. Yukito walked up to the group of six.

"Well, I just thought I'd say good-bye. Hopefully you will return sooner rather than later. And don't forget to write." He said, shaking the three Chinese people's hands in a polite manner, than walked away to talk with Touya. Sakura and the others forget about them as soon as they were out of view. They guys pulled their girlfriends aside so they could talk to them privately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uh, Tomoyo sorta helped me with this…but whatever…" Scott told Meilin as he handed her a package. She opened it delicately and pulled out a picture frame. Inside was a big picture of her and Scott standing side by side, when they were at a beach, and in the corner was a smaller picture of all three couples at the beach. The picture of the two of them had been blown up to fit the frame. She looked up and smiled at him, the leaned over and they kissed, a sweet, short kiss, but satisfying nonetheless.

"It's beautiful Scott. Thank you. I love it." She told him, and gave him a hug. She pulled something out of her bag as well.

"Here."

"You didn't have to get me anything…"

"Like I would let you upstage me…" She teased. He opened it and it was the jersey of his favourite player (eh…since I don't know any basketball players…just make one up your own…hehe…^^). He smiled and kissed her, with all the love he had for her. When the two broke apart, she was blushing ever so slightly. He grinned at her. He loved it when she let down her guard and let him get close to her. He pulled her in close and held her in his arms for a while as she sighed and etched the very memory in her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I got you something Tomoyo-Chan." Eriol stated. Tomoyo looked surprised.

"You weren't suppose to get me anything. I got you something!" She told him.

"So?"

"So…So it defeats the whole purpose of you leaving."

"Nani?"

"I don't know. Never mind."

He handed her a gift-wrapped gift. (ß Eh…hehehe…gomen, I didn't know what else to say…^^) "Here. I hope you like it." He said almost shyly. Tomoyo unwrapped it delicately to reveal the newest bestest Camcorder there ever was (if you read Harry Potter, its like the Firebolt ^_~). It had all new techno gadgets she could play with and such. She was ecstatic with joy and glee and such. She kissed him lovingly and passionately, in a way of saying 'Thanks! This is the best gift **Ever**!!'. When she let go and they were both grasping for air, a sly smile was on his face, knowing that he had done good.

"Now, my love, it is your turn to open your present." She told him.

"Oh? As you wish, Miss Tomoyo." He stated. She pulled out a small gift out of her bag that was beautifully decorated. He didn't expect any less from her. When he opened it, he found a pocket watch. On the back there was an inscription that read:

To the All Mighty Eriol-Kun,

Who holds my heart in his pocket

And will until the end of time.

Love Always,

Tomoyo.

He smiled a gentle smile and opened up the watch. Inside was extremely amazing! On the inside cover was a hologram of her, blowing a kiss to him. He was so touched, it was his turn to leave her breathless. After that, she smiled coyly at him.

"I take it that you liked your gift?"

"It will be my most treasured possession while I am away." He said sincerely. She nodded.

"As will mine." She replied as the two sat down, completely content with just holding each other's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…"

"So…"

"E-mail me when you get there? So I know that you got there ok?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Syaoran answered, and she nodded.

"I uh…got you something…" Sakura said, almost shyly.

"Yah? I got you something too." 

"What? No! That's not right! Why?" Sakura cried out. Syaoran looked slightly confused.

"Uh…why not?" 

"The person who's leaving isn't supposed to get the person who's seeing them off a present!!" She explained.

"Oh. Well, too bad." He smirked.

"Fine, be that way. Just ruin tradition!" she teased him, appreciating that he got her a gift.

"Fine, I will. Here." He handed her a very small parcel. He watched her as she opened it, praying that she would like it. Her eyes danced with delight when she saw what he gave her.

"Oh! Li! You shouldn't've! Its beautiful!" She voiced, obviously liking her present. Syaoran let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Glad you like it Sakura." He replied.

"Are you sure you want to give it up though? I mean, you love this!"

"Kinomoto, I love YOU more." He told her. She smiled and hugged him, clutching her present. He took it from her and put it on her. When he was finished, she put her hand over it, making sure it was still there. His wolf pendant hung around her neck, and it looked great on her. She smiled at him again and dug something out of her bag.

"This is for you." She informed him. He gave her one of his half-grins (which were *only* for her) and opened it. It was a silver ring. He had seen it before. It was…

"No, Sakura, I couldn't! It means so much to you!" He protested.

"Oh, and this doesn't? Please, take it? I wouldn't want anyone else to have it." 

"But Sakura, your mother's ring…"

"Um, didn't this pendant belong to your father?" She asked. He stopped protesting. Ok, she had him there. They had both given each other something that was equally important to them, since it once belonged to a parent. He put it on his pinky finger (on his left hand), since it was the only place the ring would fit. He pulled her in close and held her for a few minutes, inhaling her scent, remembering her warmth, everything about her, as she did the same.

"I swear Li, if you don't come back home soon…" She threatened once they had mostly let go of one another (they were holding hands and sitting down now).

"You'll what?" He asked her, eyebrow raised at her idle threat.

"I'll…Well, lets just say it's so bad, if I told you, you'd be having nightmares for weeks." She said in a serious tone. He gave her another special half-grin that made her melt, she grinned back, which had the same affect on him.

An hour passed, and it was time for the Li Clan to go. Syaoran's mother, sisters and Wei boarded the plane before the three teenagers to that they could have some privacy. Just before he got on the flight, Eriol pulled Tomoyo aside for the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. He looked back, and boarded the plane. Tomoyo was still in a daze when he left. Scott took Meilin aside also. She looked so sad, like she was about to cry. He hugged her, told her she would see him again soon and gently kissed her. She broke the kiss and ran for the plane, tears in her eyes. Scott wrapped his arm around Tomoyo, since silent tears were streaking her face. The two went off a little ways so Syaoran and Sakura could have some privacy.

"And you promise to contact me when you get there?" She asked once again. He nodded solemnly. "I'm gonna miss you so much…" She said, a tear escaping down her face. He gently wiped it from her face. He cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. 

'_Into my soul. He can see into my soul when he looks in my eyes, just like I can with him…'_ She thought. 

He leaned in slowly, tilting her head up slightly. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. 

__

'This is how it's meant to be. Its perfect, just like him/her.' They thought simultaneously. The kiss was everything it should have been. Passionate and gentle, with firecrackers exploding and hearts and stars everywhere. It was the most perfect kiss there ever was. That ever could be. They broke apart, not exactly gasping for air, but breathless nonetheless. He gave her one last special smile, which she returned, and turned around and left. A few minutes later, Scott's other arm was around her, and the three teens watched as the plane left. As they got ready to go, it was only Sakura that noticed something strange.

"Hey, where's Touya and Yuki…?"

A/N: Are you Happy now TC? HUH? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?? WELL? ARE YOU?? I added the kiss in for you ya know… But anyways! Yay!! DD is finally finished!!! Well, sorta…I'm sorta working on something with TC that is only slightly connected to this. I mean, it could stand alone, but it would be soooooooo confusing w/o this story. Actually, its confusing w/o this story…eep. Oh well. I think/hope those of you who are still reading will enjoy it. I kinda like it myself…hehehe…anyways…If I get enough reviews I might consider writing a sequel to this, and it doesn't count if the same ppl *koffkoff~TC~SK~koffkoff* review/ask for a sequel more than once, but you're welcome too. I like reviews. But I won't necessarily write a sequel if only 2 ppl ask for it. I need a little more motivation than that. But still, I might not even want to write a sequel. It all depends on how I'm feeling at the time. But hey, if you hate my story, you can tell me that too. I don't really care. Hehehe, I'm beginning to think that this A/N is longer than this chapter…heh…gomen…I know I'm weird…I blame SK and TC…but its not just their fault, I just like blaming them…so anyways…yah…be in for a surprise if I ever post the 'in construction' thing up…heh… 


End file.
